Rebels and Royals
by Tap-Chan
Summary: In an alternate reality known as the Silver Kingdom, Princess Serenity is trapped between two sides. One holding family, the other holding love...
1. Chapter 1

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 1  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
31/1/01  
  
To dream is to wish,  
To wish is to see,  
To see will be reality.  
  
~*~Tapestry~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity of the Silver Kingdom awoke with a start.Her hands  
shook and her brow was wet.The arguments between herself and her sister  
came back with full force.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Princess Serenity stood in the middle of the room as a woman by the  
windows with pale ice blue hair stared out through the glass of the  
tower.  
  
"Do not indulge in this thirst for vengeance of yours anymore!!Why can't  
you see sister???It had to happen sooner or later!!"burst Serenity.  
The woman swung around to glare at her.Her ice blue eyes burning into  
Serenity.  
"I crave vengeance because these hellish rebels killed our parents.Or  
have already forgotten little sister??"snapped the woman.  
"I have NOT forgotten!!"  
"Then it should be plain and simple to why I want blood in return for  
the blood spilled."spat her sister.  
"All this bloodshed is futile!!Bloodshed just leads to more blood  
being spilled!!"  
"Did you not love our parents,Serenity??!!Are you such an unworthy  
daughter as I think you are now???"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Wrapping a robe around her small and fragile frame,Serenity walked to  
stand at the open window.Her sister had been at it for months.Following  
in their parents footsteps.Becoming as cruel a ruler as her parents had   
been.  
Serenity closed her eyes.She could not blame her sister.She had loved   
their parents to death.It had been that same love that had blinded her  
older sister to all her parents actions.The love that had blinded her was  
just the same as the hatred that was blinding her now.Her sister's hatred   
for the rebels.  
Serenity had loved her parents.But did not allow such feelings to blind  
her perception of the real world.Her heart constricted at the thought.Her  
sister had accused her of not loving her parents.She had!!She really had!!  
But she could never blame the rebels for trying to assassinate the entire  
royal family.Her parents had been cruel dictatorial tyrants.  
Her eyes shut,trying to block the memories of that awful day.Her   
parents had been shot.She vaguely remembered the Royal Guard pulling her  
down and destroying half of the area with their powers.  
She shuddered.There had been unnecessary fight that day.The rebels had  
gotten away and the King and Queen were already dead.  
Her thoughts chilled at the thought of powers.  
  
There had been only 10 families besides the Royal line to have powers.  
Only 5 decendents of 5 families had remained as Royal Guard.Dedicated  
in their work to protect the Royal line.Believing the rebels were men  
and women without the discipline which her sister inflicted upon the   
kingdom everytime.  
Her sister had called her an unworthy daughter.*Am I really unworthy??  
Do I betray my family by not wanting revenge??*wonder Serenity.  
It was almost dawn when Serenity returned to her bed.She would talk to  
her sister again about striking a treaty with the rebels.She had to....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crystal glass crashed to the floor.  
  
Serenity stared at her sister's fire blue gaze.Burning with anger and  
hate.What had happened to her sister???  
"I have said it once I will say it again!!Those rebels deserve to DIE!!"  
spat her sister venomously.  
"But why??Why can't we just live our lives in peace??What would be so  
difficult about it Bruche??"pressed Serenity.  
"Have you forgotten who is Queen here,little sister??I am Queen of the  
Silver Kingdom.You have no right to judge OR question my descisions."  
Serenity opened her mouth to speak but one of the Royal Guards burst  
through the door.  
  
Rei.The Royal guard from hell.She just loved to interupt a tirade didn't  
she???Rei,with her thigh length red hair and red eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei burst into the room and stared at the two royals arguing.At first  
glance,one couldn't possibly discern they were sisters.  
The Queen had fire blue eyes and ice blue hair which was tied in a braid.  
While the Queen's sister,the Princess,had silver white hair tied in   
meatball pigtails that trailed to her ankles and dark sapphire blue eyes.  
The only similarity,was both had very volatile tempers when pervoked.  
  
"Your Highness,Prince Dimando has just contacted us,and is very sorry  
to say he cannot make it here just yet,but will try to arrive at a later  
date."said Rei.  
"Thank you,Rei."said Bruche.  
  
When Rei left,Serenity shot a murderous glance at her older sister.  
  
"Dimando??Here??I cannot believe this!!"  
"Dimando is a childhood friend!!What harm can it do to discuss a perposal  
of treaty between our two kingdoms??"snapped Bruche.  
Serenity snorted."YOU didn't even like him when we were children.Only  
father and mother approved of his visits."spat Serenity.  
"We were children.I am Queen now.Such trifles must be overlooked."said  
Bruche a tone of nonchalance in her voice.  
"You may be Queen,Bruche.But the people hate and fear you!!Dammit,I  
love you sister,but...the way you rule the kingdom...it's cruelty!!"  
"I love you too,little sister.There will be NO more discussions."said  
Bruche with a tone of finality.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sat in the darkness as she contemplated what she could do.The  
whole kingdom was in madness.The people lived in fear of the Queen and the  
Royal Guard.Fear that they would kill them with their powers.  
She shook her head.She couldn't stay here in the palace.Not under her  
sister's cruel rule.She had to get out.  
  
Donning a normal outfit worn by commoners,Serenity wrote a short note  
to her sister and slipped out of the palace.She was free!!  
"I'm sorry sister....I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry...."whispered  
Serenity as she ran,crystalline tears falling from her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche crumpled the small note in her hand.Her blue eyes burning  
with anger.  
*How DARE she...*  
  
A knock came from the door and it opened.A woman with lavender hair and  
bright blue-green eyes entered.  
  
"Princess-"the woman stopped as she saw the Queen.  
  
"What is it,Iolite?"snapped the Bruche.She had no mood to deal with any  
of the Royal Guard today.Her sister was always so irresponsible and   
flighty.She defended those blasted rebels and damned their parents memory.  
"I beg your pardon,your Majesty.I usually wake the Princess.Has she  
risen already??"asked Iolite.  
"Serenity is gone."  
"Gone??"  
"She's run away."  
  
~Somewhere in the kingdom~  
  
Serenity sighed as she walked further.She had yet to see any houses or  
any people for that matter.Sure there had been a few travellers camped  
around,but except for them,the road was practically empty!!  
*I never knew the nearest town was so far away.*  
  
Looking over her shoulder,she saw the huge palace looming at the   
horizon.Her sister should have woken by now.Shaking her head,she wasn't  
going back.She didn't WANT to go back.Turning back to the direction she  
was headed,Serenity continued to walk.  
  
Twenty minutes later,Serenity groaned.  
  
*Where in blue blazes was that town????Had she missed it??That wasn't  
possible right???That traveller had told her to keep on walking and that  
she couldn't miss it!!*  
Serenity sat down beneath a tree.She had plenty of time.Of course,  
unless her sister had sent the Royal Guard out in search of her.She  
couldn't help but smirk at her predicament.Here was the Princess of the  
Silver Kingdom,walking and unable to find her way to the nearest town.  
That was so ironic.  
  
"Well..well..what do we have here???"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped to the man standing before her.She cringed.  
The man was filthy.A dirty bandana covering greasy hair.The man probably  
hadn't bathed in days.  
Four more men came up around her.  
  
"How much do you think she's worth??"asked a man with rotting teeth.  
"A little beauty like her??She's probably worth a few thousand."grinned  
the first man.  
Serenity slowly got up,keeping her eyes trained on the men.This was  
NOT a good day.  
Large hands grasped her arm.Tightening over her small arm like a steel  
manacle.  
"Let go."hissed Serenity.  
  
"Not on your life,baby."laughed the man.  
  
His breath smelled like rotten fish.  
  
"Let go,you marauder!!"swore Serenity.  
Reacting instinctively,Serenity kicked out and tried to pull her arms  
away.  
"Be still you little wretch!!"growled the man as he caught hold of her  
wrists.  
"Get your hands OFF me!!"shouted Serenity.She could feel the intoxicating  
power coursing through her veins.Her hands tingled.If she didn't power  
down soon,there was going to be some SERIOUS damage done.  
"Hold the little witch!!"ordered the man to his companions.  
  
Serenity's booted feet kicked out,nailing the man in the gut.  
  
He slapped her.She tasted the coppery tasted of blood in her mouth.  
"You little harpy!!"spat the man.  
Serenity felt something knock the back of her head.She crumpled to the  
ground.  
  
"What do you men think you're doing??"came a voice.  
  
Serenity's eyes fluttered.The last thing she saw before succumbing to  
darkness were three hooded figures atop their horses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity opened her eyes.She was in a tent!!Trying to sit up,Serenity  
fell back.She had one major headache.Slowly she reached back to gingerly  
touch the lump on the back of her forehead.She winced.  
Peering around the tent,she noticed it was dark outside.Just how long  
had that knock put her out????  
  
"Oh,you're awake.Good."came a soft voice.  
  
Serenity's head twisted to see a young woman with blue hair and blue  
eyes.She was carrying some bread,cheese,a jug water and a some potted meat.  
"How long have I been unconcious??"croaked Serenity.  
  
"About half the day.The sun is setting."smiled the woman.  
"Oh."was the only reply Serenity could give.  
"My name is Ami.What's yours??"asked the woman smiling.  
"Serenity."  
"Very pretty.I'm sure you're hungry,so I'll just leave you in peace to  
eat."smiled Ami.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well??"snapped a redhead as Ami approached the two figures.  
"She's awake,and she said her name is Serenity."said Ami.  
"You see???What's the chance of coming across a silver-haired girl  
named Serenity and not be the sister to the Queen??"snapped the woman.  
"Beryl,you don't have to shriek.She might hear you."said Ami with a  
frown.  
"Why should I care if that little royal brat hears me or not??She can't  
be any better than her sister,right Endy??"spat Beryl as she turned her  
greenish-yellow eyes on the tall dark man beside her.His dark midnight   
hair was moving with the wind,his ocean eyes staring at the two women.  
Endymion shrugged.  
Ami glared at Beryl."As far as we know,the Princess has never done  
anything to harm the people of this kingdom!It is unfair to judge her.  
She's never even been outside the palace,so our spies say."  
"That's because her sister's on the throne and NOT her."snapped Beryl.  
  
"Enough with your bickerings."ordered Endymion."I will judge for myself,  
what the Princess is like."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked up from the potted meat as somebody stepped into the  
tent.Her eyes were locked on the man in front of her.He was probably the  
most handsome man she'd ever seen.He postively exuded an aura of strength.  
Serenity frowned.The man had a dominating aura.Was he a rebel???One of the  
descendents of the 5 families that had turned to the rebellion??  
"How are you feeling??"asked the man.  
  
"Like my head has been split open like a ripe watermelon."mumbled  
Serenity.To her fascination,the man grinned.  
  
Endymion stared down at the girl whom they'd assumed was the Princess  
Serenity,sister to Queen Bruche.  
"You shouldn't touch that bruise,you know,"said Endymion.  
"Bruise??I'd say this was a ripe turnip on the back of my head."groaned  
Serenity as she touched her head once more.  
Endymion smiled.She really was a curious little thing."It doesn't look  
so bad."  
Serenity snorted and muttered something that sounded like "Men."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have yet to find any news of the Princess.I fear that she is hurt."  
sighed a woman whose green hair was tied into a ponytail.Her emerald eyes  
were scanning the grassy meadow.  
"Relax Makoto.The Princess will be fine.She has been trained her powers  
has she not??"asked a man with white hair and ice blue eyes.  
"Of course!!Training in one's powers is a necessity!!"snapped Makoto  
angrily at her companion.  
"Right."smiled the man sardonically.  
  
"Shut up.I wonder how,Jadeite,Iolite and Rei are coming along??"sighed  
Makoto.  
"At least we were spared inspection duty."sighed the man.  
"Shut up,Malachite."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity stole a peek at the three silent figures before her.They eating  
meat off a spit,and the redhead with the piercing yellow-green eyes was  
staring at her with a look that sent chills running up and down her  
spine.  
Her eyes shifted to look at Endymion.He was biting a piece of meat,while  
he prodded at the fire with a stick.The flames of the fire reflected in  
his ocean blue eyes.  
At that moment,he looked up.His ocean eyes connected with her sapphire  
ones.A hot flush rose to her cheeks and she bent her head staring down at  
the dead leaves nestled on the ground.  
Endymion smiled slyly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came quicker than Serenity expected.Stretching herself,she placed  
her hand over her yawning mouth.  
"Good morning."  
"Oh!!"  
  
Endymion's lips quirked into a smile."Don't fret,my little rabbit.It   
isn't as if I walked in on you naked,now is it??"grinned Endymion.  
Serenity glared at him.  
He only chuckled.  
  
"Breakfast is served,my little rabbit."informed Endymion.  
"Where will you and your companions be going??"asked Serenity.  
"I beg your pardon??"  
"Where are you headed??"  
Endymion stared in confusion.He hadn't actually decided on going   
anywhere.He'd come out to spy on the palace.But he sure as hell could not  
tell her that!!  
"We are unsure yet.Come,let us eat breakfast,sweeting."smiled Endymion  
as he offered her his hand.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"What is with that dark scowl on your face,Beryl??Are you jealous??"  
smiled Ami.  
"What are you talking about!!??I am NOT jealous."snapped Beryl,her face  
flushing a slight pink."I just don't trust the royal witch."  
"Now come on...everybody back at camp knows you have a fancy for   
Endymion.Now you're just jealous Endymion seems to give his undivided   
attention to Serenity."  
"What do you mean,EVERYBODY??"questioned Beryl.  
"Just what I said.But you can't blame Endymion.Serenity is gentle and  
beautiful.Especially that silver mane of hers."sighed Ami.  
"A big fat lying facade."spat Beryl.  
  
Laughter penetrated Beryl's ears,she swung around to see Endymion smiling  
and the silver-haired child-woman emerging from the tent,laughter on her  
face.  
Beryl's eyes flared up,her insides boiling with anger and hatred.This  
made her hate the royals even more.If the girl really was the mysterious  
Princess Serenity of the Silver Kingdom whom the spies in the palace spoke  
so much about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they sat around the dying fire and ate in silence,Serenity stared up.  
The sky was blue.White puffy clouds were floating in the sky.Everything  
was so perfect.So peaceful.Right now,no outsider would have suspected  
the Silver Kingdom to be ruled under a tyrant Queen with a lust for   
vengeance and in a serious battle between the rebellion.Everthing was just  
too perfect...it wasn't real.  
Thundering hooves of horses brought Serenity out of her reverie.The  
sight brought a lump to her throat.Two of the Royal Guard.  
  
"Damn."swore Endymion as he got to his feet and reached for a his sword.  
  
Serenity backed as she saw them get closer.She wasn't going back.She  
WASN'T!!  
Beryl's lips curled.  
  
Makoto and Malachite jerked the reins of their horses to a stop as they  
stared at the silver-haired girl backing away.Her sapphire eyes flashing   
with anger.Her eyes conveyed only one thing.She did not want to return to  
the palace.Their Princess could be stubborn at times.  
Malachite shifted his gaze to the three others standing before them.  
A man and two women.His eyes narrowed.*Rebels*  
  
"Well well...hello Endymion."mocked Malachite.  
"Malachite."acknowledged Endymion.  
  
Endymion didn't miss the looks the two Guards gave Serenity.Swiftly  
he shifted his position,standing in front of her.  
Makoto's emerald eyes flashed with anger and released a burst of energy  
at Endymion's direction.  
Endymion jumped back,sweeping Serenity into his arm.  
  
"You rebel scum!!Release the Princess Serenity!"ordered Makoto trying  
to contain her anger.  
Endymion's face showed no emotion.But inside,was slightly startled.He'd  
never expected the infamous Princess to be so compassionate and lovely.  
She really didn't seem like the woman who was related to the Queen or the  
daughter of the former cruel King and Queen.In short,Serenity was   
everything her parents and sister were not.  
"You're really a rebel??"whispered Serenity as she stared up at the  
man who was holding her.  
He looked down at her and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything seemed to happen so fast,Beryl had stepped in and attacked  
the two Guards.She had shouted for Endymion and Ami to escape.And naturally  
Endymion mounted his horse with her,and rode away with Ami's horse fast  
at the heels of his own mount.  
Serenity stared back as she watched Beryl jump on her own horse and   
ride away from the two coughing Guards who were trying to see through the  
dust.Right now...everything seemed so unreal.  
  
Makoto coughed as she tried to see through the dust,that rebel scum,  
Beryl's power had stirred up.Her eyes watered painfully as they came into  
contact with the ashes from the dead campfire which had also been disturbed  
when Beryl tore the ground with her power.  
When the dust settled,Makoto stared in the horizon.The rebels had  
disappeared along with the Princess.The Queen was NOT going to be happy.  
"Dammit to hell!!"spat Makoto.  
"It isn't going to help by cursing,you know."said Malachite dryly.  
  
Soon a whole stream of obscenities filled the air pouring from Makoto's  
mouth.Some of which,Malachite had never even heard of and would have   
turned the Queen's ears red.  
"God's breath,woman.Where did you learn such a 'colourful' vocabulary?"  
asked Malachite with disgust.  
"Shut up."spat Makoto.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was blinfolded despite her protests.Endymion held her close as  
if he feared she would jump off his horse at any second.  
Finally,the horse stopped.Endymion got off and lifted her down.Undoing  
the blindfold,Serenity took in the sight before her.She was somewhere  
deep in the woods,in the heart of the rebellion camp.  
  
"You guys are back!!We were getting worried."came a voice.  
  
Serenity turned to find a golden blonde with golden eyes headed towards  
them.Behind her,were two men.One with pale blonde hair and bright wet green   
eyes.The other man had dark brown hair that fell in curls and dark blue  
eyes.They eyed her apprehensively.  
"Endymion-??"prompted the golden haired woman.  
  
Endymion looked down at the petite silver-haired child-woman with the  
enchanting sapphire eyes.She had a look of child-like innocence on her  
face as she took in her surroundings with awe.  
"Forgive my dreadful manners."grinned Endymion.  
  
The woman rolled her golden eyes."As if you have manners."  
  
"This is Minako,Zoycite and Nephrite."smiled Endymion as he introduced  
the three strangers to Serenity.He watched her reaction.There was none.  
There was only that child-like confusion.  
"And who might she be,Endymion??"asked the man named Zoycite.They  
were frowning at her.  
Serenity saw the curious smirk of triumph on Beryl's face.Almost all the  
rebels had stopped whatever work they were doing and turned to stare at  
the woman their leader had brought back to the camp,as he introduced her  
to his elite group of rebels.The rebels with power running in their veins.  
  
"This,Zoycite...is the Princess Serenity.The Queen's own sister."smiled  
Endymion slyly as his hand clasped her shoulder.  
  
Dead silence ensued.  
  
Serenity swallowed painfully.She saw the naked anger and hatred in the  
eyes of the rebels.They hated the royals.That much was clear.  
  
"Endymion...what are you going to do with her??"exclaimed Nephrite in  
an exasperated tone.Breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"I say we should just use her to get at the Queen."snorted Beryl.  
  
Some murmurs of agreement were heard.  
  
"NO!!"exclaimed Serenity as she tried to wriggle out of Endymion's  
grasp.  
"Stop wriggling."growled Endymion.  
"No!!I won't let you hurt my sister,I won't!!No!!-"  
"Cease struggling,little rabbit.No one is going to use you to get your  
sister."grounded out Endymion.  
At those words,Serenity stopped and stared up at the man who was holding  
her tightly.  
"Promise??"whispered Serenity.  
  
Endymion stared down at Serenity's sapphire blue orbs.Eyes so trusting  
and filled with innocence.How could anyone resist??  
"Promise,little rabbit."smiled Endymion.  
Serenity smiled.  
Beryl frowned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Well minna??I may as well tell you straight.I have gone crazy on a writing  
spree.*Sigh..is being dragged away to a fanfic mental asylum*  
Comments minna??I'd really appreciate them.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 2  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
Story Began:31st Jan 2001   
*denotes thought  
  
To dream is to wish,  
To wish is to see,  
To see will be reality.  
  
~*~Tapestry~*~  
  
A little confused???Check the bottom for all the listed rebels and royal  
guards.(Those with powers)And when the Princess is at the palace,think  
of Princess Serenity in SM just without the crescent moon on her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche,the ruler of the Silver Kingdom was angry.A crystal vase  
shattered against the wall.The once flawless expensive vase was now in  
worthless pieces of brilliant shards of crystal on the tiled floors of the  
throne room.   
The Royal Guard standing before her either winced or cringed.When the  
Queen was in one of her fits,she had a habit of throwing things.  
"What do you mean my sister was carried off by rebels??"hissed Bruche,  
her whole form glowing a eerie silvery blue.  
"I beg your pardon,my Queen.We failed to retrieve the Princess.The  
rebel,Beryl distracted us."said Makoto,her head bowed.  
"Filthy monsters."spat Bruche balling her hand into a fist.Her sister  
was in the hands of the rebellion.And there was no way her sister could  
fight them.Not with those 6 descendents around.  
"We beg your forgiveness,my Queen."said Malachite.  
  
"Begone,all of you.I need to think."sighed Bruche rubbing her forehead.  
  
The 5 bowed and exited the throne room with military precision.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later..  
  
Serenity watched in fascination as the rebels made weapons,cleaned their  
little huts and cooked food.There were even little children in the   
rebellion camp.But early each morning,they were taken to a safe haven  
in case the Royals ever discovered their hide-out.  
Serenity had been here for a week.She was not blind.She'd seen the  
loathing hatred on some of the rebels faces.She was sure,if Endymion was  
not their leader,she would have been dead,long ago.  
"Keep out of my way,royal!!"spat a dumpy woman.  
  
Serenity winced.The woman had said the word 'royal' as if it was   
obscenity.Did the commoners hate the Royalty so much???Sure...there were  
still a few who were loyal to the royal family.But how many???  
A soft mewing reached her ears.Curious,Serenity looked around and spied  
a mangy bedraggled black kitten.Bending down,Serenity tried to coax the  
kitten out from under the pile of wood.  
  
"What are you doing!!??"came a voice.  
  
Serenity gave a tiny yelp and jumped up.Spinning round,she came face to  
face with the hostile face of the sandy strawberry-blonde man named,  
Zoycite.  
  
Zoycite scowled at the silver-haired girl in front of him.What was she  
doing,scuttling about the wood pile that way.He eyed her suspiciously.  
She was a curious thing.If half the information provided by the spies in  
the palace were correct,the Princess was nothing like her sister.It was  
rumoured the Princess was kind,fair,helpful and just.Which led Zoycite  
only to wonder,how the late King Apollo and Queen Rena,had sired such a  
prodigy of a daughter with their attitudes.  
  
If Zoycite had met Serenity's grandmother,the Queen Dowager,the deceased  
Queen Selenity,it would have answered all his questions.  
  
"I'm trying to get a kitten out,sir.And you,probably scared it to the   
end of it's wits."huffed Serenity as she stared at the offending man.  
  
Zoycite almost smiled despite himself.Though she was not in the Palace,  
the Princess Serenity still carried a commanding and graceful air about  
her.  
"By all means then,your highness.Don't let me stop you."Zoycite replied  
snidely,amgry at himself for nearly forgetting who this woman was.  
"There's no need to bite."snapped Serenity as she once again bent down to  
search for the black kitten."Goodness knows you almost sound like Iolite."  
sighed Serenity as she saw two gleaming golden eyes.  
  
"Io-Iolite??"choked Zoycite.  
"Uh-huh...here kitty..."she answered absent-mindedly.  
"How is she??"  
"Fine I guess.She had the utter torturing task of waking me up."  
laughed Serenity as she scooped the kitten into the crook of her arm.  
"I-Is..is she happy??"he rasped out.  
  
Serenity tore her gaze away from the kitten and stared oddly at the  
man before her.His face had gone pale and he seemed to have difficulty  
breathing.  
"I guess.Why?And how do you know Iolite anyway??"  
  
Silence.  
  
Serenity frowned.Then...it came to her.  
"YOU'RE Iolite's brother!!"exclaimed Serenity in wonder.  
Zoycite could only nod.His eyes were glazed.  
"This is confusing.I don't understand.Why did Iolite not become a  
rebel like you??"Serenity asked sitting down on a log.She stared hard at  
Zoycite's features.There was nothing of Iolite in her brother.Iolite had  
pale lavender hair while he had strawberry blonde.Except for their   
similar eyes,but still,Zoycite's was slightly darker like wet jade.  
"Iolite isn't like me.She scorned the rebels and damned them.She said  
I was a fool to join them.She argued,your family had founded the kingdom  
so long ago and had existed for 9 generations.I think her respect for me,  
died that day when I told her I'd joined the rebellion."  
Serenity stroked the kitten thoughtfully.True..Iolite had never spoken  
of her brother.But she had these melancholy moods of staring at something  
around her neck.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"What's that??"asked Serenity playfully.  
"Nothing.Just a memento.An old reminder of disappointment."said Iolite,  
shoving the necklace back into her vest.  
"Want to talk about it??"  
"No.I do NOT want to talk about that misbegotten older brother of mine."  
Iolite spat viciously,kicking her horse into a gallop,leaving Serenity to  
follow her.  
  
~END FLASHBLACK~  
  
"I think she was just disappointed you'd joined the rebellion.I know  
her dream was to one day serve the royal family as a Royal Guard as her  
ancestors before her.I guess,she hoped she'd be fighting alongside you.  
Not against you."shrugged Serenity.  
"Maybe."sighed Zoycite.  
  
"Enough of all this somberness.What do you think of the kitty's name.  
I'm going to name her Luna."smiled Serenity brightly.  
Zoycite smiled faintly at the girl.He'd been rude to her and yet,she'd  
brushed it off with a casual toss of her head and tried to console him  
on his sister.He stared at the kitten she held in her hands.The kitten  
had a strange bald scar in the shape of a crescent moon on it's head.  
"It suits her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stared up from his plans when Beryl burst into his tent,shoving  
the tent's flap roughly.Her auburn hair was wild and her yellowish green  
eyes were blazing with anger.  
"I can't believe you,Endymion!!"snapped Beryl angrily.  
"Believe what,Beryl?"asked Endymion coolly.He did NOT need anymore grief.  
"This is a rebellion camp,Endymion.NOT a baby-sitting camp,in case you  
didn't notice.What the hell do you think you're doing,letting the royal  
brat walk around without anybody escorting her or keeping a leash on her?  
If you've forgotten,we're in the middle of a war with the blasted monarchy  
meaning HER family."hissed Beryl.  
"Very enlightening,Beryl.Just get to the point."  
  
"Why AREN'T we using her to threathen her sister??From the rumours,it's  
said Queen Bruche adores her younger sister very much."  
"I will do NO such thing.Princess Serenity is innocent this whole war.  
It's not her fault her parents were tyrants.Neither is it her fault her  
sister is vindictive.The whole royal line wasn't like them you know.  
I should know.I heard my parents speak of the old Queen Selenity enough."  
"Like the royal's GRANDMA is relevant???"screeched Beryl.  
"No more than the late King and Queen and the current Queen.I am this  
rebellion's leader and I make the decisions here,Beryl.The Princess   
agreed not to try and escape,and it was clear enough she did not want  
to return to the palace.End of discussion."growled Endymion.His eyes   
flashing with anger.  
  
Beryl's rage grew.*He's besotted.It isn't fair..*With those last   
thoughts,Beryl spun on her heal and stormed out of the tent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More days passed by just as quickly.Serenity spent her days looking  
over the camp.Today...she sat on a grassy hill near the woods with the  
blonde called Minako watching her.  
Weaving the flowers she's gathered into a little crown,Serenity placed  
it on the dozing girl's face.  
Golden eyes snapped open and turned to stare at her.  
  
"What's this??"asked Minako fingering the little crown.  
"It's a crown."smiled Serenity as she began to weave another one.  
"I didn't think royalty knew how to do domestic chores."teased Minako.  
"Usually they don't."replied Serenity with a smile.  
  
Everything had been much easier at the rebellion village.They had come  
to accept her presence there and not scorn her anymore.In fact,none had  
showed her that hatred and loathing she'd seen in their eyes when she  
first came.They now treated her with friendly courtesy.Everybody had been  
enchanted by the silver-haired innocent who tried her hardest to help.  
No one could stay hostile to her for long...except for Beryl.  
  
"Having fun??"came a deep voice.  
  
Serenity glanced up and saw Endymion's tall frame towering over them.  
  
"Sit down.You'll give Serenity a neckache."scolded Minako as she waggled  
her fingers.  
Endymion chuckled and plopped down beside them."My apologies,ladies."  
  
Serenity plopped the second flower-crown on his head and stared at the  
picture he made.Her lips quirked slightly.The pale pastel flowers clashed  
with his dark panther like looks and dark sooty midnight hair.  
Turning to Minako for an opinion,Serenity didn't need to voice her  
question as he saw the golden goddess's lips tremble with mirth.Her eyes  
crinkled beneath as she tried to hold in her amusement.  
  
Endymion snorted and pulled the crown off.  
"No thank you.I don't think a crown of flowers like a flower-girl's  
suits me.I'd rather have a crown of leaves,thank you very much."said  
Endymion in disgust.  
"Really???I would have thought thorns suited you much better."quipped  
Minako innocently.  
"Please,the both of you."smiled Serenity."Besides..I think flowers on  
you are cute."  
"I despise being cute."said Endymion as he looked down at the silver  
girl with big watery sapphire eyes.  
"I guess."shrugged Serenity as she poked him in the ribs.  
"Do not poke me,unless you want me to retaliate,woman."said Endymion  
indignantly.  
Minako and Serenity exchanged an evil look of mischief and together,  
poked him and ran down the hills.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know Minako...I don't think I've ever been this happy."whispered  
Serenity as she hugged a pillow.  
Minako smiled sleepily.She understood.Not even at the palace,had she  
been this happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another week flew by for Serenity.She felt exhilarated.She felt...free  
and in control of her own destiny.She loved the feeling.  
Serenity stooped to pick up firewood with one of the girls in the rebel  
camp named Naru.  
Serenity smiled slightly as the shoulder lengthed chocolate haired girl  
went on chatting happily about her boyfriend with a bubbly sense of   
happiness.Her dark green eyes twinkling with every mention of Umino.   
Serenity sighed to herself as Naru walked ahead with a pile of firewood  
in her arms.How could anyone be so happy???She wished she could experience  
this emotion called love.  
A picture of Endymion flitted through her mind,causing a flush to rise  
to her face.Shaking her head,she wondered what had made her think of the  
rebellion's leader in that way.  
  
About an hour later,Serenity stretched tiredly,massaging her stiff  
limbs as she sat on a log.Her lips quirked upwards slightly as she  
imagined one of her teachers standing before her now.Haruna-sensei would  
have a fit if she saw her pupil sitting on a log,dirty and sweaty.  
In her earlier years,Haruna-sensei hadn't even approved of the two  
princesses to be learning about their powers and self-defense techniques.  
In fact,she'd abbhored it saying holding a sword gave their hands blisters  
and calluses.Haruna-sensei had said,"It just isn't ladylike!!"  
Serenity smiled at the memory.  
  
"What's so funny??"  
"Oh!!"gasped Serenity jumping slightly.Endymion chuckled and sat down  
besides her."Scared you,didn't I."  
Serenity stuck her tongue at him.  
  
Endymion grinned."So,what was that smile all about??I've never seen  
a tired woman being able to smile at something after a hard day's work  
gathering firewood."he teased.  
"Oh,if you must know,I was thinking about a teacher back at the palace.  
She taught my sister and I lots of domestic girlish subjects."  
"How many teachers do you have??"asked Endymion quizzically.He remembered  
going to school,there had been only two teachers there.One for study   
subjects,the other for PE,which meant warrior training for boys.His   
parents had thought him to control his powers.  
"Oh,I had 4 teachers."shrugged Serenity."One for study subjects,one for  
warrior training and control over powers,another for ruling and diplomacy,  
and the last teacher tought,as I said,all the girlish subjects like,sewing,  
dancing,curtsying,painting,manners and plenty of other things."  
"It must have been a very stifling life."grinned Endymion as he tried   
to picture the Princess of the Silver Kingdom sitting demurely and quietly  
on a chair,sewing.The thought to him,was absolutely ludicrous.  
  
"It was a very BORING life."grinned Serenity."You wouldn't believe the  
priorities Haruna-sensei had.Being able to dance and curtsy was better  
than being able to hold a sword and debate a subject with an ambassador."  
"So...did you pass your,'girlish' subjects??"Endymion teased,his lips  
quirking into a smile.  
"With flying colours."boasted Serenity proudly.  
  
Endymion gave a sharp crack of laughter.  
  
When they finally stopped laughing,Serenity wiped the tears from her  
eyes and turned to peek at Endymion who was gasping and holding his sides.  
His eyes met hers.A tingle of excitement ran through her.  
  
Both said nothing as they continued to stare at each other.  
  
Serenity's pink tongue snaked out to moisten her lips and that got an  
instant reaction.Endymion's gaze now seemed welded to her lips as he   
watched her tongue.  
Unknown to them,they had moved closer.Like some magnet had pulled them  
together.  
  
Endymion leaned down to kiss Serenity,her eyes closing.  
  
It was only a feather-like brush but that sent tingles up and down his  
body.He pulled back slightly ro stare at the pinkish flush on Serenity's  
face.He had hardly kissed her and already he felt intoxicated.Leaning down  
slowly again,....  
  
"Endymion!!"came a loud voice.  
  
Both of them jumped apart their faces flaming,looking like little  
children being caught red-handed raiding the cookie jar.  
Zoycite burst out of the woods,his face red from exercise.He smiled  
not noticing their condition."Ami told me to get you guys for dinner.It's  
a good thing,Minako isn't the one doing the cooking."grinned Zoycite.  
Serenity and Endymion only gave nervous chuckles and giggles.  
  
"Come on,otherwise,Nephrite will have eaten everything."called Zoycite as  
he pushed through the bushes.  
  
Serenity and Endymion stared after Zoycite's retreating back,then turned  
back to stare at each other.Their faces showing their confusion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl who was standing in the shadows,clenched her fist.She'd witnessed  
their near kiss.She felt something...yet,didn't know what it was.She  
leaned back against a tree trunk,clutching the tree.She lay her cheek  
on the rough tree bark.Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She watched as Endymion laughingly offered his arm to Serenity and asked  
to escort her to dinner,which Serenity in turn accepted his proposal with  
a teasing curtsy.  
  
Beryl bit her lip as more tears fell from her eyes and she slid down   
the tree to the ground.She buried her face in her knees,her dark  
burgundy hair falling around her.  
*It isn't fair...I've been around Endymion for almost my whole life.  
I've known him longer than the royal.*  
She had always watched the leader of the rebels,Endymion,from afar.  
Marvelling at his leadership skills and control of power.She'd loved him  
from afar.But he had never noticed.Never reciprocated the feelings she  
had.As she watched them walk away,she ached even more.  
  
Why couldn't it have been her,Endymion showed affection to??Why had  
the Royal Princess Serenity be the one who caught his attention??Tearing  
it away from the battles,plans and nightmares she knew he had.  
  
Lifting her head,in her mind's eye,saw the laughing silver-princess.Her  
eyes narrowed.*I hate you...*  
The green eyed monster was rearing it's ugly head...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes darted towards the two figures.They had hardly touched their  
meal and here they were.Sneaking peeks at each other.Minako rolled her  
golden eyes in exasperation.Endymion was definately coming down with a  
case of the 'loveritis'.  
Her lips quirked.That was what she called anybody whe fell in love or  
even got infatuations.  
Shooting a glance over at Serenity who sat near the fire,her silver hair  
glowing a bright orange.  
*Who would have imagined Endymion would pay such attention to a royal??  
But still....*staring at Serenity,*it wouldn't be difficult to fall in   
love with her...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sighed to herself.*I doubt I'll ever be able to get over the  
amazement of watching the rebellion start a new day.*  
Her eyes found Ami and Zoycite chatting with one another.It was clear  
they cared deeply,for one another.In such perilous and strife filled  
times,it was amazing how one could just forget the world and fall in love.  
And that,was exactly what was happening to Ami and Zoycite.  
  
A horn blared loudly.Signaling the arrival of something...  
  
Endymion pushed back the flap of his tent.  
"What's the horn for??"questioned Endymion as his hand went to rest on  
the sword at his hip.  
"It's Elios,Endymion.He brings news of the Royal Alpha Guard,who have  
taken the village of Elora hostage.They will be sent to the slave mines  
because a few of our rebels were found there."informed the man,his face  
had many wrinkles and a greyish pallor due to exhaustion.  
"Thank you,Galin.Go get some rest."sighed Endymion.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Serenity turned her attention to the man behind the older man.He looked  
fairly young.Probably only in his early teens.He had pale white hair and  
beautiful expressive orange-gold eyes.  
"Endymion,"spoke the man-child.  
"Speak your news,Elios."  
"Yes,of course.The Queen has been busy lately,searching for..you know.  
So the Royal Guard has taken charge of the Queen's forces.Two squads of  
the Alpha Guard forces were defeated by some rebels.And so,Malachite,  
the Head of the Royal Guard has ordered the village captured."said   
Elios rubbing his head.  
"And,they will be sent to the slave mines???"asked Serenity,her throat  
constricting.  
How could Malachite be so cruel??So cold??She had not gotten that  
characteristic impression from him.  
"Yes."answered Elios turning to look at her.  
  
"And the rebels??What of them??Who are they??"prodded Endymion.  
  
Returning his attention to the leader of the rebellion,Elios shut his  
eyes,expecting a stream of words from Endymion when he said the names.  
"Setsuna,Haruka,Michiru,Synergy,Motoki,Seiya,Taiki and Yaten."  
  
"For the love of heaven,whose hair-brained idea was it to go to the  
Village of Elora anyway??"snapped Endymion.  
"I believe,it was Seiya's."  
"I should have guessed.He always had the strangest notions."growled  
Endymion irritatedly."I just cannot believe Haruka went along with it."  
"What do we do,Endymion??We cannot allow them to ship the men,women and  
children of the village to slave mines can we??"asked Zoycite.  
"Indeed,we cannot.But I doubt we can simply charge headlong in.We will  
discuss the plans tonight."stated Endymion as he swept away with a  
flourish,leaving Serenity staring after him in amazement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto tossed down her drink and slammed the glass down onto the bar.  
Flipping her green hair over her shoulder,she stared at the ice cubes in  
her glass.  
"I cannot believe.We've been searching for the Princess intensively for  
weeks now!!And still not a trace of her."spat Makoto.  
"It seems like she has disappeared off the face of the planet hasn't   
she??But there's no doubt she's still in the kingdom."sighed Rei shaking  
her drink and watching the amber liquid swirl around in the glass.  
"I think the Princess just hates to be bound.I'm sure the Princess is  
given the rebels consent to run about freely like a-"began Malachite his  
eyes glinting with amusement.  
"An ill-bred half-wit animal!"snapped Rei,the glass she was holding,  
shattered in pieces.  
"Watch your strength,Rei.You never know when it might be somebody's  
neck,you're holding."drawled Malachite.  
"Shut up,Malachite.Nobody asked you."hissed Makoto her hand balling  
into a fist."I've a yen to test my strength on somebody's jaw."  
"Play nice now,you two."laughed Jadeite as he twirled a raven strand  
from Rei's hair around his fingers.  
"I don't want to play.As the Royal Guard,we are obligated to find the  
Queen's sister."bit out Makoto slamming her hand into the bar.  
"I agree.The rebels are traitorous turn-coats.Treason to the kingdom."  
spat Rei,clenching her hand into a fist.  
  
There was silence...  
  
"Now what??"questioned Rei staring a them in anger.  
"Rei,your hand is bleeding."whispered Iolite.  
  
Looking down at her hand,Rei's nose wrinkled.Bringing her hand to  
her lips,Rei tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked some of the  
blood running down her hand to her arm,soaking her wristbands.  
From the corner of her eye,she saw Jadeite suck in his breath.She knew  
that act of hers had been sensual in Jadeite's eyes.Her eyes glinted with  
mischief as she stopped at the back of her hand and grinned at Jadeite.  
Makoto's emerald eyes sparkled with amusement,recognizing what Rei was  
doing.The fiery beauty was trying to seduce Jadeite.  
"Oh,Rei...you naughty wicked temptress.Are you trying your hand at a  
teasing game with Jadeite??"laughed Makoto staring at Rei when Malachite  
and Jadeite had left to inspect some military affair.  
"However did you guess,Mako??"replied Rei a smile on her lips.  
  
Makoto laughed.The Fiery Goddess was going to try to steal,Jadeite's  
attention.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion pressed his body against the shadows offered by the buildings.  
Surveying the area,Endymion noted the villagers were about to be   
transported to the slave mines.  
"It's a transport wagon."whispered Elios.  
"How many guards??"asked Endymion in a hushed voice.  
"About 20-30.Two of the Royal Guard."informed Nephrite as he peered   
through the binoculars.  
"Who??"questioned Endymion as he watched the forces begin loading the  
transport.  
"I can't see wh-wait!!They've moved into the light.It's General Malachite  
the leader of the Royal Guard and General Jadeite."breathed Nephrite.  
  
Endymion nodded at Zoycite to fire the flaming arrow to signal the   
rebels to attack.Suddenly,enchanting blue eyes and a cloud of silvery   
curls came into his mind's eye.It was Serenity.She was smiling and   
laughing.  
Endymion cursed softly.Why did her damn siren face have to haunt him  
during a mission??Why couldn't he just forget her cloud of silver hair  
and damned innocent sapphire eyes that sparkled like the stars??Her image  
seemed to be positively welded to the recesses of his brain and memory.  
  
The cry of battle broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"For freedom!!!For the rebellion!!!"shouted the rebels.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity stared at the hand mirror.Her reflection staring back at her  
with confused wet eyes.She was worried.Worried for the leader of the   
rebels!!The man who was leading the rebellion who longed to knock her   
sister from the throne and replace it with their own choice of ruler.  
Her free hand reached up and touched the cold mirror.Touching her   
reflection.Minako had told her there was nothing to worry about.Her golden  
eyes had gleamed with pent up excitement.  
A face appeared before her in the mirror.He was smiling,grinning and   
laughing with that deep seductive voice of his.His looks were in the  
pose of a devil's grin.The dark midnight hair falling into his eyes.  
A ruby stud winking at her from one of his ears.His ocean eyes merely  
crinkling in amusement at her.She should have frowned at the image.But it  
seemed...all she could do was suck in her breath and murmur a name.  
"Endymion..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malachite and Jadeite looked up at the sound of the battle cry.Rebels  
were swarming around them,they hands holding spears and gardening   
equiptment over their heads as they raced at them.  
Malachite smirked.He'd anticipated this.Endymion would never have allowed  
the whole village to be sent to the mines as slaves because of a few of  
his rebel agents.  
His hand glowed a bright white and he threw a ball of energy at a small  
band of rebels charging him.The rebels gave a scream and were thrown  
backwards.  
Malachite snorted."Come,come Endymion.You really don't expect us to  
fall before a few garden tool wielding men do you???"snorted Endymion.  
"You will take none of this village,"spat Nephrite as he unleashed his  
own power on Malachite.  
"Do you plan on boring me to death with your speeches of freedom and  
justice,Nephrite??"asked Malachite.  
"These villagers are innocent,Malachite."shouted Zoycite.  
"They harboured traitors against the Queen.They can share the fate of  
all the treasonous populace."  
"The Queen is an evil tyrannical-"  
"Be still your tongue and speak no ill of her Majesty,or I will   
personally take your vocal cords out,you rebel."spat Malachite.  
"We outnumber you,Malachite.You cannot win."pointed out Endymion.  
  
Malachite stared around and saw his men dropping to the ground   
unconcious.He cursed.  
"You may have won this time,Endymion.But you cannot win forever and  
you will soon see your rebellious efforts will be futile."smiled Malachite  
before turning to his remaining men and shouting orders.  
  
Endymion watched as the royal party high-tailed away.His mouth in a   
grim line.What had Malachite meant??  
The rebels and villagers broke into a round or cheers and applause.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity stuck her head out of her cottage as she heard hoofbeats.  
Endymion was back!!  
She rushed to the middle of the forest clearing.She saw the men Endymion  
had taken and the villagers!!  
She saw Beryl,Ami and Minako congratulating them on a job well-done.  
She lingered in the shadows of the trees and smiled slightly.  
Suddenly,somebody grasped her wrists and pulled them behind her back.  
She bit her lip to stifle to cry of pain.  
  
"Who are you???And what are you doing hiding in the shadows??"hissed a  
voice angrily.  
Serenity struggled.  
"No use struggling little one.I am an expert at apprehending people."  
laughed the voice.  
"Release me at once!!"hissed Serenity in a dangerous voice.Her eyes  
were glittering with anger.  
"Hah,you wish!"scoffed the man.  
"I will warn you only once,you lewd ruffian."  
"I am trembling.Now answer,who are you??Why are you lurking here??"  
Serenity held her power in check and stomped hard on his foot.  
  
The man let out a curse loudly.This caught the attention of the people  
who were standing and congratulating Endymion over the victory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion heard a familiar voice curse loudly."I know that voice."  
Pushing past the rebels,Endymion gaped at the sight before him.He saw  
Serenity's flushed furious face with somebody's arm locked around her  
waist and holding her wrists pinned behind her.The man was standing on  
one foot and his face was in the shadows.  
A irrational surge of anger welled up.At least,he thought it was anger.  
*How DARE that man hold Serenity to him like that!!*shouted his mind.  
Minako's mouth dropped open as she finally made it to the front through  
the sea of curious rebels.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL are you doing to Serenity???"shouted Minako at the  
new-comer,whose face was hidden in the shadows.  
Serenity glared at the rebels in front of her,who were doing nothing but  
gaping like owls.Her booted feet came down again on the man's other  
foot.  
"Let go you pervert!!!"shouted Serenity.  
"Stop stomping my foot,woman!!"growled the man.  
  
Endymion clenched his fists.  
"Release her,or-"  
  
"I missed you too,cousin."drawled the voice.  
  
"Seiya."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seiya!"exclaimed Minako.  
"Hello,Minako.Was that any way to greet your friend???"laughed Seiya  
as he released Serenity.  
Serenity spun to face the man who had attacked her.Her eyes narrowed as  
she saw the man.  
"What is the big idea of attacking me like some loose animal!!You-you...  
you rat!You baboon!You-"  
"By the blessed heavens,where did you get this silver-haired dragon,  
cousin??Crushed my feet,she did."growled Seiya.  
Serenity glared at him.Her anger rising.Then,she felt a comforting hand   
on her shoulder.Looking up,it was Endymion.  
"This,cousin...is the Princess Serenity.I found her in the fields and  
she is a guest here.Now,what brings you here??And where are the others??  
I'm surprised Haruka didn't clobber you yet."smiled Endymion amused,raising  
his eyebrow at his cousin.  
"Oh,believe me.Haruka really nearly did hit me.She really can't stand   
me,you know."laughed Seiya,then his eyebrows snapped together.  
"The Princess??"  
  
Seiya gaped at the ravishing silver-haired woman-child before him.Her  
cheeks slightly flushed,her blue eyes glittering with anger and wrath  
as she glared at him.He nodded to himself.  
"Yes..I can see that royal stance and noble commanding anger on her  
face.But how did a harpy like her possibly pass for a princess???"  
  
Serenity's faced flushed with anger even more.She sputtered in anger.  
"You rude,callous,pig-headed-"began Serenity once more.  
"Endy,curb the little dragon.She's going to leap at me from where she's  
standing."  
Endymion laughed and placed both hands on Serenity's shoulders.He felt  
a shiver run through Serenity and he looked down at her to see her staring  
up at him.  
"This little princess is a rabbit,cousin.Not a dragon."abolished Endymion  
with a laugh.  
"You think I'm not capable of ange-"  
"A rabbit with teeth."smiled Endymion.  
  
Serenity glared at the two cousins,which evoked laughter from the rebels  
who had come to be enchanted by the princess's presence.  
  
Behind the crowd,Beryl stood unnoticed.Her eyes flashing in jealousy,  
her lips pursed together in a thin line as she stared hatefully at the  
princess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Okay,here's the list of the main rebels and royals. :))  
  
Rebels: Royal & Royal Guard:  
Endymion Queen Bruche  
Beryl Malachite  
Ami Jadeite  
Minako Iolite  
Zoycite Makoto  
Nephrite Rei  
  
*Princess Serenity is caught somewhere in between.* :) So,tell me what  
you guys think.Pleeeease???????  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 3  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
To dream is to wish,  
To wish is to see,  
To see will be reality.  
  
~*~Tapestry~*~  
  
Hey,I just read this really sweet thing and I'm going to share it with you  
guys too. :)) I'll probably stop with those words on top and replace them  
with these...  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months had passed with no success of locating the Princess Serenity.  
  
"Those cursed rebels.When I find their little hidey place,I'm going to  
decimate the place."hissed Bruche.  
The Royal Guard stared at their Queen.Her temper had been flaring   
dangerously.Currently,their Queen was like a keg of dynamite.One spark   
and she would explode.  
"Those scum.How dare they keep Serenity a prisoner."breathed Bruche.  
"We have searched,your Majesty.But they could be anywhere."said Jadeite  
tiredly.  
"We have captured a rebel,your Majesty.Perhaps he will know."reported  
Makoto.  
"Take me to him."hissed Bruche.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong??asked Minako as she bit into a piece of roasted meat.  
Her golden eyes staring at Serenity.  
"I'm just not hungry."sighed Serenity staring at the fire.Her fingers  
twisted a lock of silver hair.Her blue eyes watched the flames dance and  
leap.She'd been feeling uneasy since late morning.  
"Come now...at least drink,then."came a deep velvet voice.  
  
She shivered.His voice always sent a warm jolt down her spine.Sapphire  
met ocean blue.Serenity took the drink from his hand.  
"Thank you Endymion."  
"You're welcome,silver rabbit."he smiled,turning back to the spit to  
carve more meat.  
  
Serenity kept her eyes on his dark head and strong back,absorbed into  
the task of carving meat for everyone from the large deer they'd managed  
to kill that afternoon.  
Greenish-gold eyes watched her back from the dark shadows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion turned to look at the silver-child who stared absent-mindedly.  
Sometimes looking at the stars,sometimes looking at the fire.Other times,  
she merely stared off into empty space.Something was bothering her.  
Returning to the task at hand,he handed a plate to Seiya.  
  
"Something wrong,cousin??"asked Seiya.  
"No.Nothing."Endymion answered.  
"You've been distracted lately.And I know it has to do with a certain  
princess."smiled Seiya.  
"What are you hinting??"  
"Well...the only thing I can say is,don't take too long to woo her.  
I'm only giving you way,because I can see she's as enamoured as you."  
"Seiya,what nonsense are spouting about??"demanded Endymion,his brows  
knitting at the thought of Seiya and Serenity.  
"Great Goddess....I can't believe you can't see how attracted she is  
to you."breathed Seiya."Even Taiki and the others can see."  
"She is but a woman-child,and there is a war going on,Seiya.I do not   
have time for idle love.She is an innocent."  
"But the fact remains,Endymion.You are falling in love.And whether you  
admit it or not.You would protect her to the very end."stated Seiya  
getting up and leaving with his plate.Leaving,a very confused Endymion  
behind to stare at the blade in hand and the meat on the spit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've been very quiet this evening,Serenity.Is something bothering  
you??"asked Ami.  
"No."  
"Are you sure.You look like you haven't been getting much sleep either."  
pointed out Minako.  
"Don't worry,Ami..Minako.I'm fine.Sleep.Both of you."smiled Serenity.  
  
"If you are sure."hesitated Ami.  
"Yes.I'm sure.Thank you."  
"Good night then.Don't stay up too late."advised Minako.  
  
Serenity watched as Ami and Minako blew out their lamps,plunging the  
whole room into darkness.Slowly,she got up and walked out into the cold  
night's air.  
She'd been doing it a lot lately.The dreams of Endymion had continued  
to haunt her.She'd been seeing too much of him.But tonight,it wasn't only  
the dreams that were bothering her.It was the feeling of foreboding.  
The feeling...that something was going to happen.Soon...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Dawn~  
  
Horns blared loudly in alarm,waking everybody as they scrambled out  
to investigate the alarm.  
"What is going on??"shouted Endymion towards the watch.  
  
"Royal troops,Endymion!!Along with the Royal Guard!!"  
  
Everybody gasped.  
Endymion's mouth tightened."Alright,you all know what to do...evacuate  
the camp.Immediately!!"ordered Endymion.  
Soon,the camp was in a flurry of men,women and children as they made  
their way to their escape routes.  
"How did they find us??"gritted Nephrite angrily as he took position to  
try to hold the invaders off as rebels scurried to get away.  
"How the heck should I know??"bit out Zoycite tersely.  
  
"You,Princess,are moving THIS way."said Beryl icily as she tugged at  
Serenity's arm hard,pushing her in the direction of Ami.  
Nearly everyone was out of the village,but unfortunately the Royal  
Guard headed the soldiers with flawless military precision.The Royal troops  
surrounded the village and cornered the few remaining rebels within.  
Along with the 6 descendents and the Princess...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto stared haughtily down at the prisoners."You have lost,rebel scum."  
  
Endymion glared at Makoto,but his eyes switched to the way Serenity was  
struggling and protesting at the Royal Guard.  
"Ser-"his words were cut off by a sharp jolt of pain as he was hit by  
one of the Royal Guard's powers.  
"Hold your insolent tongue!!You will address the Princess Serenity as,  
your Highness."spat Rei angrily.  
Endymion merely glared boldly back at her.  
  
"Rebel filth."hissed Rei as she shot another burst of energy at Endymion,  
knocking him down to the ground.  
Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"Endymion are you alright??"asked Minako and Zoycite.  
"You royal dogs!!"spat Nephrite furious.  
  
This time,the power hit Nephrite.He was thrown backwards slightly.  
  
"Malachite!!"exclaimed Serenity as she stared at the white-haired man  
with ice-blue eyes behind her.  
"You're nothing but-"began Endymion.  
  
More energy hit him,throwing his back.Blood trickled from his mouth.  
  
"Endymion!!"she gasped,her face turning white at the sight of his blood.  
"Stop this!!"shouted Serenity at the Royal Guard.  
They didn't acknowledge her.The Royal Guards' faces wore smirks.  
  
Energy hit all 6 of the rebels.  
  
"Stop it!!"screamed Serenity as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"They are rebels,Princess.They DESERVE to die."grounded out Malachite  
coldly not ceasing his attack.  
A scream tore from Ami's throat.  
  
"Ami!!"choked Serenity whirling to face them.The Royal Guard weren't  
stopping.They were determined to kill them.  
"ENOUGH!!!"shouted Serenity,her whole body flaring a silvery glow,which  
knocked the Royal Guards off their feet and sent the Royal troops into  
cowering fear.  
  
Endymion blinked.He tasted blood in his mouth.He didn't care.He hurt  
all over,but he didn't care.His gaze was locked on the Princess.He'd never  
seen her so angry before.It was a sight to behold...The Princess floating  
a few inches off the ground,her whole body glowing silver.She looked like  
an avenging angel.  
"You are disobeying my commands."said Serenity,her sapphire eyes shining  
with fury.Each of the Guards recognized the storm brewing in their   
princess's eyes.The volatile temper that matched her sister's.  
"We beg your pardon,Princess."they intoned.  
  
Serenity glared at each and every one of them.  
  
"You,Iolite...You would murder your own brother???"hissed Serenity as  
she stared daggers at the lavender-haired girl.  
  
Zoycite stared at Serenity in shock.His gaze turning to his sister's.  
Her face going ashen.  
"I-I...I HAVE NO more brother!!"  
  
Everybody turned to stare at her,and Zoycite could almost feel his  
breathing stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You surely cannot mean that."gasped Serenity in shock,her anger dying.  
  
Iolite glared defiantly at her older brother,who was slowly standing in  
shock.  
"I mean every word,Princess.My brother died long ago when he decided to  
join the rebellion."spat Iolite bitterly.  
Rei slowly got up.Once again interrupting an impending tirade.  
  
"Forgive me,your Highness.But the Queen's orders were to bring you back  
home.AND any rebel we found,still ALIVE."  
"Then you shall bring them back.My sister isn't here.She said nothing  
about killing them.So I am commanding you,Rei."  
"As you wish,Princess."growled Rei angrily."It will make no difference.  
The Queen will want to kill them,anyway."  
"We'll see about that."declared Serenity haughtily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche sat on the throne,her eyes locked on the red liquid swirling  
around in the glass she held.  
Her eyes narrowed.Her Royal Guard had returned with her sister AND  
prisoners.The descendents.The traitors..  
  
The tall doors burst open as an angry sapphire-eyed girl marched in,  
her white skirts trailing behind her.  
"Hello,Serenity."Bruche greeted coolly,as she stared at her furious  
sister.  
"You had no right!!I didn't want to return to the Palace!!What are you  
going to do with Endymion and the others???"questioned Serenity as she  
pointed an accusing finger at her older sister who was seated comfortably  
on a dark silver and blue velvet throne.  
Bruche slowly stood,meeting her sister's glare.  
  
"No right??I am YOUR sister AND this Kingdom's Queen.YOU,Princess  
Serenity,belong HERE in the Palace."snapped Bruche,her anger beginning  
to rise.Turning towards the tall glass windows,Bruche continued,"As for  
the rebels,they will be executed a week from now,under the charge of  
rebellion and kidnapping."  
"They did NOT kidnap me!!!"protested Serenity.  
"There will be no more about those rebels.They chose their lives.They   
made their beds.Now let them lie in them.They are traitors to the Silver  
Kingdom."snapped Bruche.  
"Only because they CARE for the people of this kingdom.It wasn't their  
fault,father and mother were cruel and the people hated them.IT was the  
fault of Father and Mother themselve-"  
"Do not speak of our parents that way,you ingrate!!Bruche burst out,her  
power flared,hitting Serenity.  
Bruche stared in horror as her sister flew backwards,landing a good  
distance from where she was originally standing.Bruche's face went pale.  
She'd never struck her sister before.The sight of her fragile   
silver-haired sister in her white gown,sprawled on the floor,was a sight  
she did not like."Sere-"  
"No.I AM an ingrate,but at least I'm not blind with vengeance.I loved  
our parents but I could never turn a blind eye to how they ruled.Whether  
you like it or not,our parents were tyrants,and that's the truth."whispered  
Serenity as she got up slowly and stumbled slightly towards the doors.  
  
Wretched guilt hit Bruche.It was horrible.She'd struck her sister.In all  
her life,she'd never struck anybody.Whether it was a maid,a stable-hand  
or a guard.She had never struck anybody.Was Serenity right??Was vengeance  
driving her to madness???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iolite wandered the hallways.Her face was bleak,her eyes unseeing.  
Serenity had said she didn't believe she would deny her brother.In fact..  
Iolite herself could not believe what she had said.  
*Lord forgive me.*prayed Iolite.  
  
Pulling out a round locket around her neck,Iolite opened it ans stared   
at the handsome man in the picture standing with her.The second picture  
was of their parents.A lump welled in her throat.  
"Zoycite..I'm sorry."she whispered as a single tear fell from her eye,  
landing on the locket.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion winced as Ami applied pressure to his bruises.His body felt  
as if it would fall apart.Upon arriving at the palace,Ami,Minako,Nephrite,  
Zoycite,Beryl and himself had been placed in a special cell that negated  
their powers.  
"Just bruises.Not much damage,Endymion."informed Ami.  
"Thank you."he replied.But his mind was on the Princess Serenity.Not  
his wounds.For the past two months he'd known the silver-haired siren,  
she'd haunted his dreams.He'd always had this absurd impulse to protect  
her when he was near her.Always the instinct to snatch her away and flee.  
The desire to take her and hide her from danger and the eyes of other men.  
His thoughts puzzled him.She'd entered his world and turned it upside  
down,resulting in their capture right now.Shaking his head...he tried   
to banish the thoughts of the silver-haired princess,named Serenity.  
  
Beryl stared at Endymion.His dark hair was falling in his eyes,his head  
rested back against the hay pile.He was thinking of the royal brat again.  
Her cat-like eyes narrowed at the thought of the Princess Serenity.With  
her silver hair,her sapphire eyes,her graceful movements,manners and soft  
voice.A born aristocrat.Not warrior material.  
What did Endymion see in the royal??What did the Princess have that she,  
Beryl...did not??She herself and every other person in this cell had once  
been an aristocrat.Their forebearers had once been part of the Royal Guard.  
Until everything changed with the rising of the rebellion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During King Apollo and Queen Rena's reign,they had turned to their true  
nature with the demise of the Dowager Queen Selenity.The rebellion had  
risen rebelling against their cruel rule.  
Due to attacks,the King and Queen had kept a low profile,a tight rein  
on their daughters and an even tighter rein on the kingdom.unfortunately  
for them,they had been assassinated anyway despite their precautions.And   
now...their eldest daughter,the current Queen was now following in her  
parents's footsteps.  
Beryl shook her head from her thoughts.Why was she thinking about the  
late King and Queen for???Her parents had rebelled against them.That  
was why she was a rebel.  
Beryl clutched at the hay pile.She wanted to be respected.A respected  
person in the kingdom.Why had her parents rebelled???They'd had the  
fear and respect they deserved.They'd had power.  
But then...if her parents hadn't joined the rebellion,she never would  
have met Endymion.So,sometimes...people had to look on the bright side.At  
least if they were executed.She wouldn't be dying alone.Endymion would  
be there.And best of all...the Princess Serenity would not be the one   
with him.Beryl smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Two days~  
  
Serenity breathed a sigh.The Royal Guard hadn't let her out of their  
line of sight for the past two days.Muttering a prayer of thanks,  
Serenity peeked around the corner.Currently,she'd managed to give her  
'protectors' the slip and so far,had managed to evade any patrolling   
guards.She had to get them out before they were killed.Before she herself  
went mad with guilt.  
She squeezed her eyes shut.Since the capture,her dreams had been haunted  
by a certain dark-haired man with bewitching eyes.Then,the nightmares had  
pursued her.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Endymion??"whispered Serenity.  
Dark blue eyes smiled down at her,tracing her cheek.As she leaned up  
to kiss him,suddenly,his eyes went wide,staring at her with accusation.  
"Endymion!!??"  
  
He'd slid from her grasp.Hitting the ground with a lifeless thud.When  
she'd looked at her hands,there was blood along with a bloody heart.  
Endymion's heart.  
She fought the nausea.  
  
But it did not end there...figures,bloody figures surrounded her,pointing  
at her.Minako,Ami,Zoycite,Nephrite...they were reaching for her with  
rotting flesh on their hands and accusation in their eyes.  
"Why did you do it??"asked the bloody Minako.  
"I don't understand!!"  
"You killed Endymion!!"shouted Ami.  
"You led us to our deaths."  
"We should have listened to Beryl."  
  
She clamped her ears shut."I'm sorry!!It wasn't my fault,-"  
"You're to blame...royal.."  
"Royal!!"  
"Royal!!"  
"Royal!!"  
  
Tears rolled down her face,they were shouting at her,accusing her and  
chanting the word,'royal' over and over.  
The chanting stopped and Beryl stood before her.  
  
"I warned Endymion you were bad news.But he would not listen.You are the  
reason we're dead!!!"  
"No!!It wasn't my fault,I'm sorry!!Please-"  
  
They'd aimed their powers at her then...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Serenity hugged herself as a cold chill crept into her bones.Everynight  
had been that same nightmare.She knew,if she didn't do something soon,she   
was sure she would go mad from the dreams and the guilt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stared at the guard dozing outside the cell.The guards here   
were probably the laziest he'd ever seen.For the past few days he'd been  
here,the only things the guards did were eat,gamble and sleep.He doubted  
they would have been able to catch anybody with those lazy legs and   
wobbling bellies.  
The sound of soft footsteps almost silent coming down the long winding   
stone steps of the dungeon,caught his attention.The faint light of a   
candle was distinguished.Endymion frowned.  
The next thing he saw,was a small foot encased in thin white slippers.  
White skirts and a cloud of silver hair illuminated by the candle's  
flame came into view.It was Serenity!!  
He was about to call out to her when Serenity frowned at him and pressed  
her index finger to her lush pink lips.  
  
He watched in confusion as she walked silently towards the wall next   
to the sleeping guard.To him,she seemed to float on the ground like an  
enchanted fairy.Lifting the sets of keys,he watched in mounting amusement  
as she suddenly bashed the guard over his head causing the guard's chair  
to topple and the guard to fall to the floor with a grunt.  
As Serenity approached,Endymion grinned at her.  
  
"Look,Endymion...the little princess is wearing a white gown.Doesn't  
she look much like the royal little thing she is."cooed Beryl,her voice  
dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ignoring Beryl's snide remark,Endymion smiled at Serenity."I can't   
believe you did that,sweeting."breathed Endymion.  
"Neither can I.Now,hush.I believe my guards will be searching for me.  
Too much chatter here will lure some guards down to check on you."  
reprimanded Serenity as she turned the key in the cell.  
  
They exited the cell,Endymion was the last one to step out of the  
cell and went to stand over Serenity as she unlocked the cell to Seiya  
and the others.  
Serenity tugged open the cell door.Seiya and the others bounded out of  
the cell.  
"I've arranged a safe passage for you out of the palace.This way.  
You must hurry.If you are caught,you will be executed on the spot."said  
Serenity as she pointed to a wall and pulled at the unconcious guard and  
tugged into Seiya's cell.  
"Thank you,Serenity."whispered Michiru.  
  
Serenity turned to smile at the aqua haired girl.Michiru,Haruka,Setsuna,  
Taiki,Yaten,Motoki,Elios..and *ugh* Seiya.  
"I wish you luck."  
  
Beryl snorted.  
  
"Come.Let's go."exclaimed Ami softly as she held open the secret door.  
One by one,they disappeared through the wall.The only one who was left,  
was Endymion.  
"What are you doing still standing here???Go!!"exclaimed Serenity as  
she stepped out of the cell and closed the cell door,her sapphire eyes  
wide.  
  
Endymion didn't hear her protests at his lagging behind,as he took her  
hands in his own.  
"Serenity..."  
"Endymion,you REALLY should go."begged Serenity.  
"Little rabbit."  
"Endy!!"she protested trying to pull her hands from his.  
"You rescued us."smiled Endymion as he kissed her hand and released   
it.Serenity sucked in her breath.  
"It was only fair.You saved me once and it was my fault you and your  
men got caught.I had to help you."breathed Serenity,a blush staining her  
cheeks."Now you must go."pleaded Serenity as she turned to go up the  
stone stairs.  
Strong arms encircled her waist,and pulled her against his body,his  
head resting at the side of hers,while his lips brushed against her ear,  
sending shivers down her spine.  
"Endymion??"  
"Come with me."  
"I can't.This is my home.."she rasped.  
"But not where you belong."  
"I can't go with you.My sister will never allow it.She will hunt me."  
"But you don't belong here,Serenity.You know you will never abide by   
your sister's rule."breathed Endymion,his breath tickling her ear.  
"I-I know...b-but I can't do anything-"  
"You can.You can join us."  
"Endy-"  
"My little rabbit...you cannot deny your nature for long."smiled   
Endymion.Wickedly he bent down slightly.Serenity felt his breath on her  
lips.His voice came out in a carressing whisper,"Nor can you deny,that   
there is something between us."  
She felt his lips brush hers lightly....  
And with that,he was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Well???What do you think??Email me with your comments. :)  
Yes,minna.Writing mania is overtaking me again.In fact,right now  
as you read,I'm probably writing down the new fic that has taken root  
in my brain. :p (Blame my brother)  
Come on,minna.My mail box is getting REALLLY lonely. :( Cheer me up  
pleeeease??????  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 4  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
23/3/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
First,I want to thank my beta-reader for this story,Kel-chan.This chapter's  
for you girl!! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion and his men reached one of their safehouses.He couldn't believe  
he had said that to Serenity.He couldn't believe he was in love with her.  
When had it happened???When had the silver siren stolen his heart??The  
first time he saw her??When she'd made the crown of flowers??When they'd  
nearly kissed???  
This was something he hadn't forseen.This was a problem.He ran one hand  
through his dark hair.Problem or not...it was too late and all he wanted,  
was to be with her...  
He turned back to look at the gleaming white palace in the distance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sat alone in her bed chamber.She could still feel his lips  
brushing against hers.She clutched her pillow tightly.She loved him...  
loved him so much.But how could she turn against her sister????  
  
*Endy...what have you done to me??*  
  
There was no answer...only the faint rustling of leaves stirred by wind  
outside her window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruche destroyed a potted plant with her powers,leaving only smoldering  
ash.The rebels had escaped.The thought pounded at her brain.Her lust for  
revenge was eating at her like a disease.Flipping her silver streaked   
turquoise hair back,she stared up at the bright moon in the sky.  
"How in the world could they have escaped??"breathed Bruche clutching  
a light blue sheer shawl in her hands...almost ripping apart the delicate  
material.  
"We do not know your Majesty.The guard who was guarding them said   
somebody knocked him out and placed him in the cells.Also...none of the  
watch guards saw anything unusual."reported Malachite.  
Bruche paced around like a caged animal.  
  
"I had the entire palace on guard and posted sentries at all entrances.  
How did they escape???They couldn't have!!They couldn't have gotten out  
unless they knew of the secret passages in the palace..and nobody knows  
of those except me and....Serenity."whispered Bruche as she stopped pacing  
and lifted her head to the possibility.  
"My Queen??"  
"Serenity...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity jumped up from the bed when the door to her chamber crashed open.  
She calmed when she saw her sister.Serenity frowned.Her sister's frame   
was rigid and looked as if it was shaking with anger.  
"Bruche??"  
"YOU helped them escape..."hissed her sister.  
Serenity's heart leapt into her throat."You know..."  
"It's true then....you DID help them!!!You traitorous no good-"  
"I had to!!You would have killed them,and I could not let you do it!!"  
shouted Serenity.  
"You let rebels escape."spat Bruche as she came nose to nose with her  
sister.  
"You cannot comprehend what I felt.I played a role in their capture!!  
It was my fault,and I owed them for saving me once!! If I didn't help  
them...I would have gone insane from the guilt and nightmares."  
"Your mind's been poisoned by their filthy rebel lies."spat Bruche in  
disgust."They killed our parents and you would save them rather than  
punish every last single one of them.."  
"You're right!!Because I don't think they're guilty!!Father and Mother  
played their own roles in their deaths.It was their own fault.Only YOU  
sister,can't see it!!!"shouted Serenity angrily.  
"If I have to beat you to get you to understand...I will do it so help  
me god."hissed Bruche.  
"You're mad!!Vengeance and hatred has clouded your mind.It's eating at  
you.Festering like a wound..."  
"Enough!!You thank the heavens you're my sister.If you weren't....you'd  
have died long ago."breathed Bruche as she turned away and marched out of  
the chamber,leaving Serenity standing alone in the darkened room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruche walked quickly down the hallways.Her anger was beginning to  
subside.Her sister was young...  
*Why can't she see???Or is she right??Is vengeance really making me bad?  
Evil???Why can't she understand my dream of vengeance???Probably   
because she was closer to grandmama than to mother and father.*thought  
Bruche to herself.  
  
"Iolite.You will go to my sister's room and guard her."she ordered.  
Iolite blinked in confusion,but quickly recovered,falling into a perfect  
military bow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked at her door when it opened.She had expected her sister.  
Seeing Iolite enter,Serenity flopped back onto the bed.  
"Hello Iolite."sighed Serenity covering her forehead with her arm.  
  
"Don't look so sad,Princess.The Queen has her reasons for everything."  
comforted Iolite.  
Serenity glared at the lavender haired girl."No.She doesn't.The only  
reason is that my sister,is POISONED with the lust for vengeance."  
snapped Serenity irritatedly.  
"Her Majesty loves you.You're her only living relative now."said Iolite.  
"Oh yeah??Like you love your brother,Zoiscite????"spat Serenity  
sarcastically.Serenity saw the dark look that crossed Iolite's face   
before it disappeared.  
"Iolite...do you believe in soul mates??"asked Serenity hugging herself.  
  
Iolite frowned."Why do you ask??"  
"Because I love a man who I could never possibly be with."whispered  
Serenity,hugging herself tighter.  
"A rebel??"questioned Iolite.  
"Not just any rebel...but the leader no less."  
Serenity stared up at Iolite and for a moment...she saw Iolite's eyes  
soften."Do you think he is your soul mate??"asked Iolite.  
"I'm attracted to him,if that's what you mean.We're attracted to each  
other.But I don't know if he loves me as I love him..."sighed Serenity.  
"Ooh..everything's just so complicated."  
Iolite sat down next to her and placed an arm around Serenity.  
  
"You know...I should probably discourage you from loving him,and I   
shouldn't even be saying this...but,if Endymion is your soul mate...he  
loves you,Princess.Whether he knows it or not...believes it or not...he  
loves you."smiled Iolite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl clenched her fist.Why was she cursed to love a man who did not  
love her???Why had that man fallen in love with the enemy??She stared at  
Endymion's dark form as he sat by the cliffs staring out at the white  
palace that gleamed in the moonlight.It just wasn't fair....  
*I swear...one day...I will make you pay for this,Princess Serenity.*  
  
Endymion twirled a blade of grass absent-mindedly between his fingers.  
His eyes never straying from the shining palace.The palace that held the  
woman he loved.His silver siren.His little rabbit.  
It was days since their escape from the palace.Serenity was good on her  
word.She had arranged their safe passage out of the palace grounds.  
He missed her...he missed his silver siren.Without her presence nearby,  
he felt...empty.  
"Serenity.."whispered Endymion,her name sounding like the caress   
of a lover on his lips.  
A hand touched his shoulder.Turning to look,he met the eyes of Seiya.  
  
"You really should get some sleep,Endy.We still have to find the others."  
he advised.  
"I just want to stay here a few more minutes."sighed Endymion.  
"That's what you said yesterday!!It's getting cold.I doubt Serenity  
would want you to fall ill."snapped Seiya in exasperation.  
"You couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling now.I only feel,like  
I'm half of me."  
"Help me understand."said Seiya sitting down beside him."I'm your  
cousin.And I only want the best thing for you."  
"You couldn't possibly understand.The first time I saw her,I thought  
of her,only as the Princess.Yet...I was drawn to her like a moth to the  
fire.And when I saw her eyes...it was like looking at..at.."  
"At your other half??"ventured Seiya.  
"That's right."  
"You love her.I told you so."  
"I know."sighed Endymion."I know,Seiya...and may God help me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity wandered through the palace the next day,looking around with  
boredom.Iolite was behind her.She felt trapped and caged.She hated this.  
Restlessness had settled over her like a cloak that enveloped her mind,  
heart and soul.She missed the fresh air of the rebel village.She missed  
the laughing and bawdy jokes of the rebels.But most of all...she missed  
Endymion.  
Rei stopped in front of her.Her red eyes held a gleam in them.  
  
"Good morning,Rei."  
"Good morning,Princess.Her Majesty wants to have a word with you."  
smiled Rei politely.  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity frowned as Rei walked away.What could her sister want with her,  
so early in the morning??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruche looked up from her reports to see her sister enter.  
  
"Good morning,Serenity.I trust you slept well???"asked Bruche politely  
as she set the papers down on the table.  
"Rei said you wanted to see me."stated Serenity stiffly.  
"That's right.I have decided,to celebrate your return to the palace,  
I will throw a masked ball,tomorrow."smiled Bruche.  
"A mask??"echoed Serenity.  
"Yes.And you WILL attend."snapped Bruche cutting off any protest  
effectively.  
Serenity frowned.She hated these type of social obligations.Her sister  
had hated these things too once.But now...she was Queen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Endymion!!"shouted a man.  
"What??!"snapped Endymion irritatedly.  
"We have news the Queen plans to throw a mask."reported the rebel.  
Endymion stopped breathing at the news,his eyes lighting up with a plan.  
"When is the mask??"  
"On the morrow,Endymion."  
"Thank you.You may go."said Endymion waving him away.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Endymion.You shouldn't!!You can't go to  
that mask.It will be as plain as suicide if somebody recognizes you!"said  
Minako,a frown on her face.  
Endymion turned to her,a sly smile on his lips.  
"It's a mask.Nobody will be looking for me."  
"You just want to see Serenity."  
"And that is a crime???Of course I want to see her.I NEED to see her  
or my mind will go mad with wanting and worry."sighed Endymion.  
"It's dangerous."argued Minako.  
Endymion smiled his wicked smile."If it wasn't dangerous,it wouldn't be  
any fun now,would it???"asked Endymion walking away and whistling to   
himself.  
"Men.They're all mulish boors."said Minako with a frown.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sighed as she stared at her reflection.She was dressed in a  
white dress with roses decorating it.Her silver tresses were held up by  
their usual buns.Pearls adorned her head with usual moon earings.  
Her hands were encased in long white gloved and in her hand,a beautiful  
white mask decorated with white feathers and silver sparkle.  
*I hate this*  
  
She got up and exited her chamber,making her way to the ballroom.  
Knocking on the doors,the guards let her in.  
The only good thing with masks was nobody was to announce their names.  
She saw her sister sitting on the throne on the dais.Her sister   
acknowledged her with a small nod.  
  
Her gaze wandered around in boredom.All the guests were of noble blood.  
They milled about chatting politely and most of the ladies gossiped about  
the latest scandal and fashion.How utterly boring...  
  
Then,the music started.She watched as couples stepped onto the dance   
floor and began to dance.Serenity sighed.Nobody had asked her.Which was  
just as well since she would have probably said no.  
Masked men and ladies danced on the floor and soon...she began to feel  
left out.She thought of Endymion and all the fun back at the rebel village.  
Dancing hadn't been like this...they had whooped and dances as they pleased  
around a fire.She had enjoyed that...tears came to her eyes and she was  
about to wipe them away when somebody swept her onto the dance floor.  
  
Serenity gave a gasp of outrage.Looking up,she met ocean eyes that  
twinkled down at her in mischief.He had dark midnight hair.A plain white  
mask hid his face and a deep red ruby stud winked at her from one of his  
ears.  
"Fair lady,pardon me but you looked far to sad to be at a party.So I  
decided to cheer you up."smiled the man wickedly.  
Finally finding her voice,Serenity said only one name..."Endymion."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion smiled down at her face.He stifled a chuckle at her shocked   
expression.This was the siren he loved.His siren..witch,angel and rabbit.  
"Come now...don't look so sad."  
"Y-You sound like a nobleman."breathed Serenity.  
"You don't believe I can do that??I'm hurt,love.I am after all,descended  
from noble blood."smiled Endymion.  
"How did you get in here???"asked Serenity as she stared at him,her  
feet dancing.  
"I have my ways.Have you dreamt of me,my little rabbit?"asked Endymion.  
"I have...I've missed you,your wit and beauty."  
Serenity felt a flush creep onto her face.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
"Then you have considered running away with me,rabbit??"  
"Oh,I can't!!"exclaimed Serenity with despair.  
"You can,rabbit."he stated as they stopped dancing when the song was  
over.He led her towards the balcony.  
  
Endymion peered around the balcony.There was no one there.  
  
"I've really missed you."whispered Serenity staring at him in awe.  
Endymion smiled and reached out to tweak her nose."Silly."  
  
Serenity stared up at the moon that shone down on them.  
"The moon is really pretty tonight."  
"That it is...but not as pretty as one I see here."  
  
Serenity's head turned to stare up at him.He was staring down at her,the  
mask blocked his eyes.A hand raised up to touch her cheek tenderly...  
lovingly...  
"Endymion.."  
"Shh..."whispered Endymion as he touched a finger to her lips.  
"But it's nearly midnight.We will have to unmask and you'll-"  
"God's mercy woman,I shall have to keep you silent."said Endymion as  
he bent down and kissed her.  
Serenity's eyes widened further at the invasion.Her hands felt so small  
against the expanse of his chest.A shiver ran through her as she felt his  
tongue run over her lips.  
Slowly...she closed her eyes and succumbed to the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock struck midnight and they pulled away.It was time for the  
unmasking...  
Serenity felt Endymion pull away from her and step backwards to the  
balcony's railing.He put one foot over the balcony and turned back to  
look at her.Touching his index finger to his lips and winking,he jumped  
and disappeared over the railing.  
Serenity rushed towards the railing and looked down.On the ground,she  
saw Endymion looking up at her and blowing her a kiss.  
"Dream of me,siren."he called up before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Serenity felt a blush rise up her face.Placing her hand on her mouth,  
she stared out into the darkness after the man who had bewitched her....  
*Endy,I love you...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion sat atop a hill outside the palace grounds,staring at the  
white palace.Wind whipped at his silky black hair.A mask still covered  
his face.He couldn't forget it...the look on her face when he had swept  
her onto the dance floor.Or when he had leaned down to kiss her.  
He groaned to himself.Keeping himslf from seeing her or even going near  
her was starting to prove a difficult task.  
He was going to go mad...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako watched as Endymion paced restlessly.He had been that way ever  
since he'd returned from the mask.  
A smile curled her lips,her golden eyes shining with excitement and  
happiness over what was happening.Endymion had always professed himself  
as being the one with the indomitable will and would never fall in love.  
And yet...here he was.In only a mere few weeks,she'd noticed the change in  
him.In the aura that he emitted.  
It was expected.Serenity was everthing Endymion had not had in his life.  
Love...Radiance...Beauty...  
*Oh Endymion...this is going to be such a delicious situation.* smiled  
Minako to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost a week since the mask and Serenity was now pacing  
about her room.She had to see him.But she couldn't betray her sister.  
He was a rebel.She was a royal.He was a hard dominating man.She was soft  
and all defiance.They were total opposites.This relationship shouldn't  
have even started.  
Serenity twisted a piece of cloth in her hands.Her sister was the only  
relative she had in the world.But her sister was also a tyranical Queen  
and expected Serenity to play her part as a Princess and marry.  
*Well,I won't!!*thought Serenity angrily to herself.  
  
She left her room and wandered the palace hallways with a bored   
expression on her face.How many times had she wandered down these empty  
and silent hallways???Turning into Potrait Hall,Serenity glanced around  
at the potraits of her earliest known ancestors.They all seemed familiar  
and yet,looked nothing alike.The only thing that was common among the  
potraits were the regal bearings of the person painted.She stared hard at  
her earliest known ancestor.In the potrait was a man and woman who had a  
regal pose,yet...their expressions were ones of kindness and love.The  
woman had long silvery white hair with matching smoky grey eyes.The man  
had bright blue ones and a head of dark violet hair almost black.Reading  
the names below...  
"Aris and Selene."  
They looked much in love,the way their eyes seemed to shine and the way  
their hands clasped each other.The painter had captured their eyes with  
startling skill and realism.  
"It must be nice to be in love..."whispered Serenity.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Princess,you really must stop wandering about with that sad look on   
your face."advised Iolite as she stared at Serenity who was dipping her  
foot in and out of the pond that was hidden by a mass of vines and trees.  
"Iolite...what happened between you and Zoiscite???"  
"He was my brother.That was the end of it."snapped Iolite,suddenly taking  
a defensive posture.  
"He IS your brother.He's not dead!!!"  
"In my eyes,he IS."spat Iolite coldly.  
"I don't understand you.How can you treat him so coldly and yet,treat me  
and advise me with such caring???"asked Serenity.  
"I was trained that way.You're different.You're my Princess.My...my..  
my friend."hesistated Iolite.  
Serenity stared at the lavender haired girl.Serenity understood then...  
she was hurting.After all this time,she was still hurting at her brother's  
rebelling against the sovereign crown.She was wearing armor to hide all  
the hurt and compassion underneath.  
"Iolite..."  
"Just,forget about it.Okay??"  
  
Serenity watched as Iolite stormed off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sighed...why was everything so difficult???To want to be with  
the man you love and yet...not want to betray your sister.  
"And when you find any rebels...I want you to kill them.I don't want  
anymore trouble like the last time.Be they man,woman or child."  
Serenity gasped at the sound of her sister's voice.A hand went to her  
throat...her sister couldn't have just ordered a massacre of any rebel  
encountered,did she???  
"As you command,your Majesty.We will leave at once for the traitorous  
village and send them all to the slave mines."came Malachite's voice.  
Serenity squeezed her eyes shut.This couldn't be happening...Serenity  
shook her head...this couldn't be.She picked up her skirts and ran.  
She had to get away....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruche squeezed her eyes shut when the last Royal Guard had left.She was  
so tired....she had been up all night remembering her sister's words.  
Pondering them...agonizing over them.Serenity had called her a cruel  
tyrant and that the lust for vengeance was clouding her brain.Last night,  
she had decided.She wasn't wrong.Serenity was merely soft and had a gentle  
nature.What she was doing was for the good of the Kingdom.Getting rid of  
the rebels.  
Bruche buried her face in her hands.The order to kill any rebel be they  
man,woman or child....had been the hardest thing she had ever done in her  
life....  
*Serenity....you'll see one day...this is right...I hope..*thought  
Bruche to herself sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity kept a hand over her mouth to keep from vomitting.The thought  
of innocent young children being massacred...the thought sickened her.  
She had to do something....and there was only ONE thing she COULD do...  
*Forgive me,sister.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity slipped quietly out of her chamber and peeked around for guards.  
She jumped at a feminine voice.  
"You're leaving aren't you??"  
  
"Iolite??"  
"You're going to him."  
"I have to.He was right...I don't belong here.I can't belong here.Not  
when my heart is with him and my sister turning into a cold monster...."  
"You love him."  
"More than my own life."acknowledged Serenity staring pleadingly into  
green eyes.  
"Home is where the heart is.."whispered Iolite sadly.  
"What??"  
"Nothing...I shouldn't let you go...but you're my friend.And,you deserve  
a chance at happiness.Godspeed."sighed Iolite touching Serenity lightly  
on the cheek.  
"Thank you,Iolite..."  
  
Iolite watched as the silvery ghostlike figure slipped away into the  
darkness.  
"Take care,Princess..."  
  
She was free....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stared at the fire as he prodded it with a stick.It was a week  
since he'd seen her.He missed her too damn much.When he'd been planning  
strategies...all he could think about was her.  
"What's wrong Endymion??"asked Beryl sitting next to him.  
"You should be happy!!We got us a decisive victory against the Royals by  
destroying the routes towards the mountain mines!!"exclaimed Beryl trying  
to catch his attention.  
"Hmm.."  
Beryl frowned.Her jealousy had grown.It wasn't fair.She was stuck on  
the outside looking in.Though the Princess didn't hold his body,she as  
good as did as she already held his heart and soul.  
Beryl frowned at the dark brooding man.He was oblivious to all comments  
unless they had something to do with the Princess,the people or battle  
strategies and the arrival of Royal soldiers.  
  
Ami huddled closer to Zoiscite.  
"I've never seen him this way."  
"That's because he was never in love before,my water sprite."smiled   
Zoiscite,a devil's grin on his face.  
"True...the look of a man in love does make him very mysterious and sexy  
though..."mused Ami.  
"Hmmph...sexy???I never thought you to say such a word.What's so 'sexy'  
and 'mysterious' anyway???"snorted Zoiscite.  
"You sound jealous,Zoiscite."laughed Nephrite.  
"Quiet you soothsayer."  
"I think your jealousy is cute,my love.But seriously.It's mysterious and  
sexy because it makes a woman wonder just what type of woman could catch  
the eye of a man such as Endymion."enlightened Ami.  
Zoiscite frowned.  
"You have a point."  
"I never thought I'd see the day of a complacent Zoiscite."breathed  
Nephrite rubbing his eyes in mockery.  
"You're one to talk!!Be careful,or I just might leave Serenity's..oh,  
cat,Luna with you for the night????"blinked Zoiscite innocently.  
Nephrite shuddered."Please!!No!!That 'cat' shredded my pillows,bedsheet  
and my best shirt the last time I kept an eye on that ball of fur."  
Ami and Zoiscite laughed.  
  
Minako came running towards the group huddled around the fire.  
"Hey!!Hey!!Guess what????"called the bouncing blonde.  
"What???"asked Nephrite.  
"I saw Serenity walking on the road towards the towns!!!"exclaimed Minako  
excitedly,her golden eyes fixed on Endymion's reaction.  
She was correct for at the mention of Serenity,he had snapped up.  
  
"What did you say???"  
"I said I saw Serenity-"  
Minako didn't even get to finish her sentence when Endymion was sprinting  
towards the stables.  
Beryl gritted her teeth in anger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion rode his horse down towards the road to intercept Serenity.  
His thoughts were a blur and right now...all he wanted was the woman he  
loved more than his own life.  
He stopped his horse in the middle of the road.A small petite ghostly  
white figure stepped out of the darkness.  
The moon came out from behind the clound and bathed the night with it's  
loving silver glow.  
His breath caught when he saw her.  
  
Her hair was shining it's silvery colour under the light of the moon.  
She had stopped,her eyes widening at the sight of him....  
His angel...his siren...  
  
"Endymion..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sucked in her breath.The moonlight was bouncing off his dark  
midnight hair making it look like the colour of black pearls.  
He was so handsome...  
Standing there like a deity from the heavens....  
She didn't know how long they'd stood there looking at each other.But  
it was clear at that moment,the love they held for each other.Something  
they'd been searching for,all their lives...the mirror image of themselves.  
They ran toward each other,meeting each other half way.They met in an  
embrace.Their hands holding on tightly to each other as to never let go...  
  
Minako peered through the binoculars and sighed.  
"They make such a cute couple."  
The rest of the rebels grinned and nudged each other...except Beryl who  
stood behind,seething with anger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They held each other tightly until slowly,Endymion loosened her arms to  
peer down at her.  
"Serenity...Why did you come here??"  
"I-I..I came here to be with you."whispered Serenity her face flushing.  
She thanked the heavens it was at night and he could not see her face due   
to the darkness.  
"I love you,my siren."whispered Endymion.  
Serenity leaned back to stare at Endymion.  
"I-I...I love you too,Endymion."stuttered Serenity in surprise.  
Endymion smiled as his heart jumped with elation.She loved him as he  
loved her....  
He leaned down to to kiss her fiercely.He loved her...so much.  
  
They broke to suck in air.Endymion hugged her to him.  
*Mine.*thought Endymion possesively as he crushed Serenity jealously to  
him.He stared down at the silver curls and tightened his arm around her.  
He loved this woman so much,it scared him.This intricate,delicate and  
beautiful fragile woman-child was his,and he would kill anybody who tried  
to claim her from him.  
"I love you,"  
"Endy.."squeaked Serenity when he hugged her even tighter.If that was  
possible.Endymion grinned and loosed his arms slightly.  
"I missed you so much,Endy..."whispered Serenity as she buried her face  
into his jerkin.  
"I missed you too,my love."  
  
A thought nagged at Serenity's brain.Then,she remembered.  
  
"Oh!!My sister!!She has passed the order for the soldiers to kill any  
rebel be they man,woman or child!!"exclaimed Serenity.  
"Great goddess..."swore Endymion."Are you certain???"  
"Yes."choked Serenity as tears began to well up at her eyes and a choke  
caught in her throat.  
"Serenity???Love,what is it???"asked Endymion,his voice gentle and  
loving.  
Serenity let out a sob and buried her face once more in his jerkin,her  
fingers clutching at his white shirt.  
"What happened to her,Endymion??When did she become so cruel??Why didn't  
I see it before???"asked Serenity,tears running down her cheeks.  
"You couldn't help it,Serenity.Your love blinded you,that is all."  
soothed Endymion,holding her closer.  
"But...I was never like that w-with...with my parents."she hesistated.  
"Perhaps it was because you were closer to your grandmother,  
Queen Selenity."  
"I'm alone now..."whispered Serenity,her eyes faraway,shining with   
tears.  
Endymion frowned down at her and shook her slightly."You're not alone!!  
DO you hear me??You're NOT alone.I'm here for you.You'll never be alone  
at all,my darling.I won't let you."he stated forcefully.  
*Never be alone...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Yes,yes..I can see you guys there yawning at such an easy attainment to  
love.The trials have YET to begin...stay tune. :)  
Email me with comments please???  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 5  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
18/4/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN:Lover - two people who are in love.(Not the other meaning you hentais!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity spent the next month going round the camp helping. It was  
probably the happiest month in her whole life. She even got back her   
black kitten which she loved to cuddle once in a while.  
Right now, she was stirring a pot full of stew. She lifted a spoon   
to her mouth and tasted the brew. It needed more salt. Standing up,   
Serenity ticked off her fingers of things she had to do.  
An arm snaked around her waist as hard body came to stand behind her.  
Serenity gave a little gasp as she felt warm air tickle her ear.  
"Endymion, what are you doing??" asked Serenity as she squirmed, when she  
felt his lips kiss her ear.  
"Making you uncomfortable, love." teased Endymion.  
Serenity ducked out of his arms and wagged a finger at him.  
"Naughty, naughty. Selfish rebel, that's what you are. You would deprive  
your merry men of their meal??" laughed Serenity.  
"Let them starve." grinned Endymion wickedly.  
Serenity's breath caught in her throat. Shaking her head,Serenity gave  
a giggle. "Oh, Endy, I really need to fix that stew."  
"A princess shouldn't be fixing stew."  
Serenity frowned. "You know I want to be treated as an equal, Endy."  
"I apologize. But can't I just get one little kiss??" asked Endymion   
as he turned puppy eyes to her.  
"Off with you, deceitful man."  
Endymion gave a sham look of pain. "Is this how you treat your lovers,  
little rabbit?? What if I perish in the raid afterwards??"  
Serenity glared at him. "Endy, you stop speaking like that!!"  
Endymion sighed. "Alas, I fear I've lost to the cooking pot."  
Serenity rolled her eyes and walked back to the stew.  
  
Endymion grinned as he watched her go. He loved her so much. He also   
loved baiting and teasing her.  
  
Queen Bruche paced around. She hated doing nothing. Would her sister   
NEVER learn??? In the past half-year, her sister had runaway from   
home, more times than she'd ever done in a whole year before when   
she was younger.  
*Grandmama must really have had a sense of humor to name her Serenity.*  
thought Bruche wryly to herself.  
Rei entered the room, bringing with her, a cloaked figure.  
"Your Majesty...the person who wants to speak to you, has arrived."  
  
It was early morning when Endymion led a small band of rebels on a raid  
of a supply envoy. The supplies would of course,help the rebellion  
tremendously. Food supplies, medical supplies and of course, weaponary.  
The rebellion needed it much more than the royals.  
Endymion nodded at his cousin across the road. They'd selected a spot  
along the road where trees and bushes grew in wild tangles. The perfect  
spot for an ambush.  
As the supply envoy came into position, Endymion gave the signal by   
using his powers to blast one of the wheels on the vehicles. Soldiers  
shouted in alarm as the vehicle careened slightly and crashed to the   
ground.  
The rebels gave a battle cry and charged at the escorting soldiers. Other  
rebels were quickly loading the supplies onto a cart.  
  
Endymion fought beside his cousin only using weapons and not his powers.  
He had made it a point never to hurt soldiers weaker than himself.  
Seiya crashed to the ground as a soldier sliced his shoulder and tripped  
him. Endymion shouted in concern.  
Just as the soldier was about to plunge his weapon downwards, the soldier  
was stunned by a ball of energy crashing into his chest, sending him  
flying towards a tree.  
Endymion bent to help his cousin up, making sure to take care of the  
ugly bleeding gash at his shoulder that was already staining his cousin's  
white shirt.  
"It's back to training for you, Seiya." growled Endymion.  
"It's just a cut." protested Seiya as they made their escape with the  
other rebels.  
"A cut my foot. That gash looks deep, judging by the big red patch on  
your shoulder. You're lucky it wasn't your head." snapped Endymion as   
they rode away through the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami and Minako were talking with Serenity when Beryl walked up.  
"Hello girls." smiled Beryl, her catty eyes eyeing each one of them.  
"What do you want, Beryl?" asked Ami.  
"Nothing except, Endymion is back and his cousin Seiya is bleeding like  
no tomorrow at the arm." smiled Beryl sweetly.  
Serenity's eyes brightened at Endymion's name. "Endy is back?"  
"Seiya's hurt?" asked Minako her golden eyes staring at Beryl.  
"Yes. I thought you might want to look at it Ami." said Beryl as she  
bent over the stew Serenity had made tasting with the ladle.  
"Of course." said Ami walking towards the main clearing.  
The other two girls followed.  
  
"Oh, and Serenity??" called Beryl.  
"Yes?"  
"The stew really needs more pepper and salt." said Beryl walking away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami looked over Seiya's wound and frowned. "Better clean this up good,  
it looks deep." said Ami as she began to take a piece of cloth to clean  
the wound.  
"I'll do that, Ami. There are plenty other wounded. I can clean his  
wound." smiled Serenity.  
"Thank you, Serenity." said Ami returning the smile.  
  
Serenity set to work by dipping to cloth into warm water and cleaning  
the wound at Seiya's shoulder. She tried not to blush as Seiya wasn't  
wearing a shirt.  
"Where's Endymion??" asked Serenity trying to sound calm, her head bent  
in case she was blushing.  
"He went to categorize the supplies." grinned Seiya aware of the   
Princess's discomfort at his naked chest.  
Serenity cleaned the wound and applied some alcohol to the wound. Seiya  
winced at the burning pain that lanced through his shoulder.  
Carefully, Serenity bandaged the wound in strips of white linen.  
"There, all done. You'll have to change the dressing often though." said  
Serenity, her mouth curling into a frown.  
Seiya laughed and caught her hand. He bent to kiss it. "My thanks."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes.  
"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot Serenity. I apologize. I also  
want to thank you. You've changed my cousin in a way I never thought  
possible. It's strange, but also a blessing. Heaven knows I wished very  
much he'd change. Be a bit more loose and considerate. A bit more loving."  
Serenity gaped. "But he IS loving. Even before I met-"  
"Ah, but he loved the kingdom. He didn't bother about himself." grinned   
Seiya as he touched her cheek. "You're wonderful and you have my   
everlasting gratitude." he murmured as he lowered his mouth and kissed  
Serenity's....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion was walking back towards where he'd left his cousin. He saw  
Seiya and Serenity standing together. Seiya's shoulder was all bandaged  
up. He was about to call out to them when he saw Seiya's hand touch   
Serenity's cheek.  
*Godammit!! Seiya may have be injured, but his brain isn't addled!!*  
swore Endymion to himself. As he got closer, he heard snatches of the  
converstion..  
"You're wonderful and you have my everlasting gratitude." he heard his  
cousin murmur before he lowered his head and kissed Serenity.  
Endymion was sure his blood pressure had risen at the sight of it. He  
heard a fierce growl and then someone bellow before he realized it was his  
own bellow of rage as he hurled himself at his cousin.  
  
Serenity gasped as she was torn away from Seiya by a dark blur. That was  
of course until she realized the dark blur was her love.  
Endymion rammed his shoulder into his cousin's stomach. They fell to the  
hard ground and rolled slightly. Seiya grunted in pain as the ground dug  
into his injured shoulder.  
Serenity gave a cry as Endymion pulled a dagger from his boot while   
holding his cousin by the neck. Seiya gasped for breath as he flailed   
against his cousin's strength.  
"Endymion, stop!!" cried Serenity as she tugged at his arm.  
  
Endymion glared at his cousin.  
  
"You can't kill him!! He's your cousin!!" exclaimed Serenity trying to  
pull her angry lover off his cousin.  
"Look away so I can hack his head off." growled Endymion.  
"But he was only thanking me!!" wailed Serenity.  
Endymion gave a snort. "I would think I knew the difference between  
desire and gratitude." scowled Endymion.  
Serenity gave an exasperated sound and with all her strength, pushed her  
love off Seiya.  
  
Endymion blinked in surprise, but regained his objective and sprang   
quickly to his feet.  
Serenity was standing in front of Seiya, a glare on her face. Endymion  
stomped towards her and Serenity braced her feet.  
Endymion was about to pick her up gently and set her aside, but she   
outwitted him by throwing herself into his arms, her arms clasping   
and encircling his waist.  
Endymion groaned as he hugged her back. He glared angrily at his cousin  
who seemed to be snickering. That was the only prodding he needed to renew  
his jealousy and anger.  
"Oh no you don't. You stop this at once, Endymion." commanded Serenity  
sternly as she leaned back to stare at Endymion.  
Endymion frowned, his expression almost like a pouting young boy.  
  
"He is your COUSIN. A BLOOD relation. He's also injured and much weaker  
than you are. I'm not going to let you go around hacking off his head when   
you're in a fit." snapped Serenity. "What do you have to say for yourself,  
Endy??"  
"He kissed you." growled Endymion darkly as if that would explain all his  
actions and his rights.  
  
Serenity sighed and lay her head against Endymion's chest, listening to  
his heart beat a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and smiled. He was  
jealous.  
"You're jealous."  
"Damn right you are, and I don't particularly find the feeling pleasant."  
grunted Endymion as he held her closer to him, his arms constricting like  
steel bands.  
Seiya laughed. "Don't worry cousin, I'm not out to steal your beloved."  
Endymion shot him another glare. "You'd better not be. I'd have to kill  
you then." stated Endymion calmly.  
"Endy!!"  
"I understand, cousin." grinned Seiya.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion held the woman he loved a moment more. Slowly, he released her  
to stare down at her eyes. They were shining with all the love in the  
world. Just for him. His heart seemed to miss a beat.  
"I missed you." he said shortly.  
"Silly. You were only gone for a few hours."  
"It felt like an eternity."  
"I know." whispered Serenity.  
  
The couple were unaware of the chilling glare that one pair of eyes  
gave them. *Endymion....I'm always watching you.* thought the figure.  
  
Serenity cuddled up next to Endymion for warmth as they sat around a  
bonfire along with some other rebels.  
Nephrite prodded the fire with a stick while some rebels sang. More and  
more rebels joined in, some of them thumping hollow logs while others  
played the guitar. Minako laughed as she pulled some other girls to join  
her in a dizzy whirling dance around the fire.  
Serenity held onto Endymion more tightly as she smiled, leaning her head  
against his chest. His hand instinctively came up to stroke her silver  
curls.  
Minako stopped in front of her and tried to coax Serenity to join them.  
She tugged at Serenity's hand. Sparkling sapphire blue met mysterious ocean  
blue that twinkled with amusement.  
Reluctantly, Serenity released Endymion's hand and got up, Endymion   
watched her move forward towards the dancers, his hand stretched out until  
he could no longer touch her. His hand dropped slowly as he watched his  
silver siren begin to move and dance to the rhythm of the beats. The   
orange glow of the fire casting shadows over her features and figure while  
her silver hair shone like moonlight.  
Endymion smiled slightly. Although she was a princess, it seemed she'd  
taken very quickly to the rustic ways. She was a royal...but she was also  
the woman he loved. The woman who had given up everything just to be with  
him.....  
That brought the warmest and softest smile to his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche smiled as she greeted her guest. He had white hair and   
piercing violet eyes. His clothing was white except for the intricate black  
design on his shirt. His cloak was black with a purple velvet lining.  
A black crystal earring dangled at his earlobe.  
"Welcome Prince Dimando."  
  
The man eyed his surroundings critically and arrogantly. Then, he  
unexpectedly bowed in respect.  
"Queen Bruche." acknowledged Dimando.  
Bruche frowned at him. *The arrogant princeling. He hasn't changed one  
bit.* she thought to herself. *Thank God father didn't decide to make ME  
marry him.*  
"Where is your lovely sister?? It is rumored she has grown very fair."  
smiled Dimando silkily.  
"Oh, she has Prince Dimando. She has. But I'm afraid she's away just  
now. She's become very flighty." responded Bruche as she motioned one  
of the Royal Guard forward. "Iolite, escort the prince to his chambers."  
Iolite bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Bruche watched the despised man walk away. But she REALLY needed this  
alliance to stamp out rebels. And for that, she needed Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dimando followed the lavender-haired woman down. She didn't look too  
bad. He often wondered why he'd agreed to come to the Silver Kingdom to  
try and establish a match anyway?? In his country, women didn't rule.   
They were only ornaments at court or for birthing heirs. He remembered his  
disgust at his father's friendship with the Silverian monarchs. He'd even  
disliked the two DAUGHTERS on sight. A GIRL becoming the next ruler. It  
just wasn't done.  
He passed a hall full of potraits. One or two were of the late King and  
Queen. Others were of the current Queen and her sister. One row of   
potraits caught his eye though. It was of a silver-haired imp seated on a  
kind loving woman's lap whose platinum-white hair cascaded around her, held  
in two buns like the child's. It was the Queen Dowager Selenity and a   
very young Princess Serenity.  
He stopped to look the potrait over. He moved on to the next one. It was  
of the Princess Serenity once more, at the age of 10. The next one was   
of the Princess again. This time, it was of her current age. She had grown  
up and matured into a beauty. She was smiling serenely at the painter, her  
eyes twinkling while her silver hair cascaded around her in shining waves.  
Dimando's lips curled into a smile. Well...she wouldn't be hard to look  
at. True, he had mistresses and a harem full of women. His current   
favourite, Esmeraude had told him he was a demanding ruler and lover.  
He turned to face the Royal Guard who was watching him with a hooded   
gaze that seemed speculative and assessing.  
"This way, Prince Dimando." said Iolite in an oddly detached voice.  
  
Dimando took one last look at the potrait and turned to follow the guard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity smiled as she held her beloved's hand. She was daydreaming.  
She'd been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"My love, don't you think you should stop daydreaming and come back from  
wherever you are?? I miss you." whispered a husky voice.  
A wet kiss on her nose brought her back to reality.  
  
"Luna, stop that." laughed Serenity as she pushed the black kitten gently  
away from her.  
"Oh, so you'll respond to a kitten, but not to me, huh??" came Endymion's  
voice as he moved closer beside her.  
"You turn into a cat, then I'll take notice of you." teased Serenity  
playfully pushing at his head.  
"I think you have just poked my ego into disrepair, my loved one."  
"Like your fat head needs anymore swelling." replied Serenity getting  
up and dusting her outfit.  
  
Endymion tugged on her hand. "Come sit back down."  
"No, beloved. You're going to laze away if you do." pointed out Serenity.  
  
He rised and leaned down, his lips touching hers but not kissing.  
  
"You're a hard woman, my sweet."  
"Aren't you proud of me, my love??" laughed Serenity as her hands reached  
up to twine about his neck.  
"Mmmhmm..."  
Her hands reached up to stroke his dark silky hair.  
  
"Serenity, I want you to keep this." came Endymion's voice as he pulled  
slightly back to show her a beautiful locket watch. It was in the shape of  
a star, it's center made of platinum outlined with gold. It dangled from  
a golden chain.  
"It's beautiful." whispered Serenity as she reached out to touch the  
item. Endymion caught her fingers and pressed it into her palm.  
"Keep it. So you may remember me if you ever get lonely." whispered  
Endymion hugging her tightly.  
"I'll never get lonely, love. Not while you are here." smiled Serenity  
as she clasped the watch tightly and leaned up to kiss him....  
  
"Ehem..."  
"Cough.."  
  
The two young lovers turned to stare at the unwanted intruders. It was  
Haruka and Seiya with a laughing and knowing look.  
"Haven't the two of you heard of privacy??" asked Endymion sourly.  
  
Seiya chuckled, his arm in a loose sling. "In a FOREST??? You want  
privacy, get a room."  
  
Endymion mumbled something that sounded like "I should have killed him  
yesterday..."  
Serenity stifled a giggle.  
  
"Well??" snapped Endymion still holding on the his love. "Speak what  
you have come to tell me. Before I decide you're interupting and annoying  
and decide to blast you back to the moon."  
"Endy..." chided Serenity as she tried to placate him with a hand on  
his chest.  
  
Haruka smirked and bowed. "Of course, I wouldn't dare offend his high  
and mightyness." she mocked.  
"We received word from one of the servants in the palace, a certain   
Prince has arrived within the walls of the palace." said Seiya his demeanor  
growing serious.  
"Who??" questioned Endymion with a frown.  
"Prince Dimando of the neighbouring kingom, Endymion." answered Haruka.  
  
"DIMANDO!!!???" exclaimed Serenity in surprise.  
"You know this Prince, love??"  
"He's the one who Bruche and I despised when we were younger. He was  
always so arrogant and creepy with those piercing purple eyes of his."  
said Serenity with a shudder.  
"What's he doing in the Silver Kingdom then??" asked Endymion.  
  
"Recently, my sister said something about an alliance with his kingdom.  
I think she meant a marriage engagement between me and...ugh, Dimando."  
finished Serenity as she burrowed deeper within his arms.   
  
Endymion held tighter. The thought of her marrying some prince, some  
other man loving his siren, sent jealousy, protectiveness and anger through  
him.  
"I don't want to marry him, Endy..." came Serenity's muffled voice. She  
had her head buried against his chest, and it was beginning to feel  
peculiarly wet. Then, he realized she was weeping.  
"Beloved, what is wrong??" asked Endymion as he stroked her hair  
comfortingly.  
"I don't want to go back, Endy. Promise me I'll never have to go back."  
sobbed Serenity.  
Endymion rubbed her back as he stared down at the mass of wild silver  
curls. He'd never had anyone rely on him so personally before. He'd   
never had the urge to convince and calm one of his friends or men. Of  
course, they'd never been the woman he was in love with.  
"Of course you aren't going back. You belong here with me. I love you,  
and I'm never letting you go. Come now, stop this weeping and smile for me,  
my silver one." grinned Endymion as he tilted her chin up.  
Serenity gave him a watery smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"I promise, my love...nothing will happen to you. You won't have to   
marry that prince."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat on her horse, her red hair flying with the wind as she surveyed   
the vast landscape. The Princess was somewhere nearby. She HAD to be.  
Rei closed her red eyes and tried to focus her powers to send out  
feelers into the nearby vicinity. They came back with only a vague   
impression of something with preternatural ability.  
She cursed soundly.  
  
"Such profanity is very unbecoming, my darling." laughed Jadeite as  
his horse came up next to hers.  
"Shut up!" snapped Rei angrily as her head swivelled to glare at her  
comrade. Her red eyes burned like bright red fire. Her red hair tossing in  
the wind.  
Jadeite sucked in his breath. She always looked so beautiful when she  
was angry. Her eyes lit up with a fire of their own and her own hair   
seemed to take on it's own light in the setting sun.  
He chuckled. "First, you're seductive. Now you're furious and cold??"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play, Jadeite."  
"Who said anything about playing??"  
"Jade, do you know it'll be OUR heads on a platter if we don't find   
Princess Serenity soon???" asked Rei.  
"I know. But you know the Queen has her own agenda and spy in the rebel  
camp." reminded Jadeite.  
"That's just it!! The arrogant so and so. Actually saying it was not the  
right time and wanted to make a deal with the Queen." spat Rei.  
Jadeite laughed.  
"Getting all hot about it won't help, my sweet."  
Rei rolled her eyes. "A little sexy innuendo and you go all mushy on me,  
Jade??"  
"Don't call me by that name."  
"Why?? It's not as if it'll make you any less jaded." commented Rei   
airily.  
It was then, she was caught by surprise as Jadeite forced a kiss on her  
mouth. Rei felt a slithering warmth creep up her spine.  
"You like this..." stated Jadeite triumphantly.  
Rei could only nod her head as he kissed her again.  
She gave a groan and Jadeite laughed as he pulled away. "Very sweet."  
Rei blinked at him. The loss startling her.  
Rei whimpered as his warm hand lifted to touch her cheek.  
"It seems," began Jadeite as he stroked her cheek "that your hard shell  
has just shattered, my sweet."  
That's when she came back down to reality with a hard splat. Shoving his  
hand away, Rei glared at him.  
"Do NOT ever think that. Ever." hissed Rei as she kicked her mount into  
a gallop towards the palace touched golden by the sun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iolite watched the strange prince warily. He always seemed to be staring  
at one potrait or another, but it was clear to the trained eye that he was  
secretly staring at the potrait of Princess Serenity.  
"I know you are staring at Princess Serenity's potrait, Your Highness.  
Why bother to hide it??" asked Iolite in a sneering tone.  
Purple shards glared at her. His body seemed to glow a dark purple almost  
black.  
Iolite stood her ground. If she didn't, she wasn't worthy to be a member  
of the Royal Guard.  
"You have courage, I'll give you that. But you also have foolishness."  
snapped Dimando eyeing her.  
"Please, no praise Your Highness. I have heard how much you actually  
dislike the Silver Kingdom. You do not think women can fight or rule."  
"Are you an outspoken creature or just plain suicidal??" asked Dimando  
coldly.  
"Neither. I just do not approve of the way you ogle the potrait of the  
Princess." snapped Iolite. "I did not mean to offend." she continued   
remembering to bow as a sign of submissiveness.  
"She will be my Queen. I do not find that such an offense."  
  
Iolite snorted. "If I may speak??"  
"Please."  
"I doubt Her Highness would enjoy being your Queen when you have plenty  
of mistresses. So I've heard. A harem full, if I recall correctly."  
Dimando's lips curved slightly in a sneer.  
"She would have no choice." answered Dimando turning away and walking   
down the hall, leaving a shaking, angry Iolite behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako was riding her horse hard in an effort to get back to the   
rebellion camp before night fell. But she was still a good while away  
from her destination.  
She ridden to a nearby village this morning to meet with a spy who was  
one of the Queen's maids who had begged for the day off. It'd been 2 days  
since the news of Prince Dimando's arrival.  
Minako shuddered. If the rumors about him and his kingdom were even half   
true, that would make him a terrible man indeed.  
The maid had said his kingdom was ruled with an iron fist. His father  
was ill and was reputed to be dying. It wouldn't be long before the   
Prince's coronation. The peasants suffered a state of daily fear as   
soldiers were sent out everyday to terrorize the people into submission.  
Not only that, but the peasants lived in a state of near poverty while  
the rich nobles got richer with the taxes.  
Minako shook her head as a shiver ran down her spine. Daily intimidation.  
Even Queen Bruche was not as twisted as that as much as she craved revenge  
on the rebellion. Queen Bruche actually cared about her people and kingdom  
but ruled with a hard edge. The Queen did not tolerate traitors and rebels.  
  
"Where are you running off to, Minako??" came a voice.  
  
Minako slowed her horse to a trot and stopped as a large destrier   
cantered out from behind bushes and stood in her path. Seated on the large  
war horse, was the leader of the Royal Guard, General Malachite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malachite."  
"Minako." acknowledged Malachite with a small smile.  
  
Minako glared at the white-haired man who was in her way. It was   
difficult to think. The rebellion had started around after the death of the  
Dowager Queen, and at that time, Minako had just been about to pass her  
14th birthday before the kind monarch had passed away.   
After the Dowager Queen's death, Minako's parents and some of the other  
Royal Guard had left and rebelled. Minako had been 15 at that time. She  
remembered vaguely her parents and Malachite's parents being good friends.  
If she remembered correctly, they had even been betrothed. Of course, none  
of that had come to pass. Malachite's parents had died in the battle with   
the rebels. Along with Minako's own parents.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Minako?? Stay and talk with me awhile."  
laughed Malachite. "Didn't we used to be such good friends?"  
"That ended when the rebellion formed."  
Malachite chuckled, his eyes like ice. "I suppose."  
  
Minako's eyes narrowed. "You tried to kill me and the others the last  
time. Why should I hang around now??" snapped Minako angrily.  
"Is that any way to talk to the person your-OUR parents betrothed you  
to??"  
Minako rolled her eyes. "And is killing your betrothed something the  
Royal Guard training taught you??"  
"Touché. But just remember, we're bonded by blood."  
"I'm not the one who forgot, Malachite.  
  
Malachite frowned as he nudged his horse closer. One hand reached out to  
touch her cheek and smooth her hair back from her face.  
"I really missed you Minako. Too bad we're on different sides of the   
fence ne,??"  
Minako's lips trembled slightly as she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Yes...it's too bad. You serve the royals, and I...merely do what I   
believe is best." sighed Minako.  
Malachite closed his eyes as his horse stepped a few paces back.  
  
A few guards burst onto the road beside Malachite dragging along a dead  
body.  
Minako's golden eyes widened. It was Arushiwa, the Queen's maid. The  
spy she'd met only hours ago.  
"Arushiwa..."  
  
Malachite nodded. "The Queen's maid. One of your spies. It's a pity   
actually. She could have lived but instead refused to tell us anything."  
Minako glanced up at him.  
"Why??"  
"She is a rebel and a traitor to the crown, and by the law, you Minako  
are under arrest." stated Malachite coldly.  
Minako pulled the reins of her horse to keep her mount from bucking.  
  
"You'll see me dead first!!" shouted Minako as she released a burst of  
energy at Malachite and the guards.  
Malachite dived off his horse as it reared and fell as the explosion  
shook the ground.  
Minako kicked her horse into a gallop away from the group.  
  
Malachite pushed himself off the ground and frowned at the trembling  
guards, then he turned back to where Minako had ridden off. He wiped his  
bleeding lip as it curved up one side.  
"The same as ever Minako..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued....  
  
|-) *grin... makes okay sign* Yay!! I finally finished this chapter!!  
I had some problems back. But it's okay now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 6  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
22/9/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two lovers caught between a bitter feud, find sanctuary within each   
other's embraces. It doesn't matter she is royal born, and he is rebel bred.  
Nature only sees the union of two destined mates. Destiny merely looks upon   
them both, and smiles uncaring of the hatred trying to keep them apart.  
He will protect the land, and she will bring around peace. So it is   
written, and so it is destined.  
  
Serenity stared up at the night sky above them as Endymion held her around  
the waist from behind.  
"What are you staring at, my love?" asked Endymion as he peered at her  
face that was upturned and staring towards the heavens above.  
"I am merely musing, love." sighed Serenity as she turned her head   
slightly to rest her head in the crook of his neck.  
"I love you.." he whispered as he nuzzled her hair.  
"I know, Endy. Me too."  
  
"MINAKO HAS RETURNED!! MINAKO HAS RETURNED!!" shouted a voice that   
belonged to a boy no older that 16. He was running panickly through the   
rebel camp.  
Serenity closed her eyes sadly as the peace of the night and the easy,  
silent tender moments between herself and Endymion faded, leaving Endymion  
to assume his position once more as the rebellion's leader.  
  
Endymion and Serenity made their way towards Minako, whose appearence was  
dirty, exhausted and dissheveled.  
"Endy..." croaked Minako, her golden eyes locking with his ocean ones.  
"What's wrong, Minako? You went to meet one of our spies in the palace.  
What happened?" questioned Endymion.  
"Arushiwa is dead."   
  
Serenity covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What do you mean she's dead?! Arushiwa is our closest spy to the Queen.  
What happened, Minako?!" growled Endymion.  
"I don't know! I was on my way back here when Malachite stopped me. He  
was waiting there. We exchanged words, then guards jump out dragging   
Arushiwa's body with them. She was dead." choked Minako.  
Serenity's lips trembled. Arushiwa had been one of her sister's maids.  
She had sky blue eyes and light blue hair. She'd been pretty and had been  
friendly to her.  
She pushed past Endymion as hugged Minako.  
  
"It's alright, Minako. It's not your fault." whispered Serenity   
comfortingly. Turning towards Endymion with a condemning look, Serenity  
chastised him. "Endy, leave Minako alone. She's tired. Don't scold her. It  
isn't her fault."  
Endymion raised an eyebrow at his beloved who was currently glaring at him  
with her sapphire eyes and cradling Minako to her like a protective mother.  
He sighed. He could never refuse her when she looked at him. He reached  
out with one hand to brush her cheek.  
"As you wish, princess."  
That brought him another glare and a raspberry from Serenity as she   
walked away from him with Minako.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche regarded the people standing in front of her coolly.  
  
"Is everything set??"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. The traitorous spy, Arushiwa has been taken care off  
and Minako got away as you planned." bowed Malachite.  
"Excellent. This will force Endymion-" said the figure in the shadows.  
Bruche frowned at the figure. "I did not give you leave to speak."  
The figure bowed.  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty."  
"Continue." said Bruche coldly.  
"Of course. As I was saying, this will force Endymion to come and   
investigate for himself the threat to the rebels and the spies that have  
been captured."  
"I don't care about the rebels. I want my sister back."  
"Of course, Your Majesty. Your sister will be returned to you and the  
rebellion will be crushed. I only ask humbly for a small fief."  
Bruche nodded. "IF you succeed."  
  
Turning to her general, Bruche smiled slightly.  
"General Malachite, why don't you round up all the other Generals and   
make plans for capturing the rebels. Both of you are dismissed." ordered  
Bruche.  
"As you command, Your Majesty." bowed Malachite once more, exiting with  
the other person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean there hasn't been any news from any of our spies at the   
Palace??" snapped Endymion as he glared at Beryl.  
"Just what I mean. We haven't recieved a peep from any of our spies at the  
Palace for DAYS now." exclaimed Beryl.  
"How can that be??!" growled Endymion as he got up and started pacing the  
floor of the meeting tent.  
"Perhaps there is nothing to report?" suggested Seiya as he shrugged his  
shoulders.  
"Don't be stupid, Seiya. There's ALWAYS something to report about in the  
Palace! It's where all the political intrigues happen." chastised Beryl.  
"I have to agree with Beryl. Something is wrong. We should have at least  
received a message saying everything is quiet for the time being." agreed   
Ami.  
"Do you suppose they've been found out?" asked Nephrite.  
"All of them?? Is it possible??" asked Zoycite.  
"It is if you have a spy." commented Haruka.  
"It would explain how Malachite knew I'd be using the road he was waiting  
at." nodded Minako.  
"Much as I hate to admit it, the suggestion is plausible." grimaced   
Endymion in disgust as he thought of a turn-coat in their midst.  
"If so, I think we should sneak into the Palace and find out if our spies  
have really been caught." said Beryl. "What do you think, Endy?"  
Endymion sat down and frowned, holding his chin.  
"I concur. If they are still alive, we could free them." said Nephrite.  
"But it will run a risk of capture." pointed out Ami.  
"The secret passage we used to escape." grinned Seiya.  
"I'm not sure about this plan..." frowned Minako as she shifted uneasily   
in her chair.  
"Well, Endymion?? what do you say?" asked Beryl.  
"Alright. We'll determine if our spies are still alive, but at the first  
sign of trouble, everybody who is on this mission will make a run for it.  
NO MATTER what happens." grounded out Endymion, his ocean eyes turning a   
piercing cobalt blue.  
"Yes sir!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well??" snapped Queen Bruche.  
"Everything is going according to plan, Your Majesty. Only five of us  
shall be going. The rest will be easy." smiled the figure evilly.  
"Good. I don't want to waste anymore time."  
"Don't worry, Your Majesty...I will take care of everything."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Endy...do you have to go??" asked Serenity. "I-I have a bad feeling about  
this."  
"Nothing will happen, darling. I'll come back. I promise." smiled Endymion  
as he cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away the single tear that ran down  
her face.  
"I love you, Endy..."  
Endymion chuckled. "Silly, rabbit. I've got Nephrite, Beryl, Seiya and  
Haruka by my side. I'll be fine."  
"Listen to me, Endy. My sister isn't as simple as she seems. You have to  
be careful. You used the secret passages to escape once. She won't be as  
careless again." warned Serenity.  
"Alright. I understand."  
"Be careful."  
"I will. I love you." smiled Endymion as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Another tear trickled down Serenity's cheek.  
*Be safe, Endy....I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Please  
let my intuition be wrong...*  
  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity. Endymion loves you. He'll come back." smiled   
Minako as they watched them gallop off.  
"I know. It isn't that...it's just- I have this strange chill that   
something is wrong." she whispered, hugging herself tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group made it to the Palace, making their way through the secret  
passage ways.  
"This should be the dungeon." said Beryl as she pointed to the door.  
  
Endymion nodded.  
  
Beryl pressed a brick into the wall and the door swung open. Beryl exited  
the passage ways first.  
"Beryl? This isn't the regular dungeons. It looks like-" began Nephrite  
before he was blasted with a burst of energy knocking him backwards into the  
others.  
"A special dungeon??" sneered Beryl. "Right you are."  
  
Endymion cursed. "YOU'RE the traitor!!!?? Everybody, get back-"  
"Too late, Endymion." laughed a voice.  
  
Serenity stared at the moon in the sky, holding the silver watch Endymion  
had given her. Shaped like a 6-point star with a silver chain attached.  
Holding the watch close to her breast, Serenity prayed...  
Prayed that Endymion would be safe. That he would return. She looked  
beseechingly at the beautiful silver moon shining serenely above.  
"Please..."  
  
Turning, Endymion saw two of the Royal Guards had each come from the two  
ends of the passage way.  
"It was a trap. Perfectly planned and executed. You're under arrest,   
Endymion." snickered Jadeite.  
Endymion turned accusing angry eyes towards Beryl. "You....why??"  
  
Clutching the watch tighter to herself, Serenity stared at the moon.  
"-keep him safe..."  
  
Beryl's lips curled into a parody of a smile. "For you, Endy. This was  
all for you. You were being corrupted by the Princess. I did it, for you."  
"You've betrayed us all, Beryl. You got some good people killed." growled  
Nephrite, as he stared hatefully at her.  
"Sacrifices, Neph. Working for the monarchy isn't too bad. And from now  
on, it will be Lady Beryl to you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche smiled as the rebels were brought before her. She laughed  
triumphantly.  
Waving her hand, the Royal Guard exited with the rebels.  
  
"Well done, LADY Beryl. I will restore your family's property and titles  
to you. You have done well. When can we round up and crush the rebellion?"  
"We are due back in the early morning, Your Majesty." bowed Beryl.  
"Very well then. You may take your prize. Give him this." said Bruche as  
she gave a pill to Beryl. "You must make sure you are the first person he  
sees after he wakes up from the sleep the pill induces."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." smiled Beryl as she bowed and exited.  
  
Beryl climbed the steps towards the room Endymion was in. Her mind danced  
with glee over the fact, after tonight, Endymion would be HERS...  
  
Endymion strained at his inhibiting bonds. He glared at them. With the  
bonds on, his powers could not work. He stared around the room one of the  
guards had placed him in. It seemed a little fancy to place a prisoner in.  
Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he struggled with the  
bonds. He had to get free. The rebellion...Serenity...they were in danger  
of being captured.  
The sound of the door opening, made him look up. He despised the sight.  
It was Beryl.  
  
A chill ran down Serenity's spine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want??!" he spat.  
Beryl lowered her eyelashes and stared coyly at him. "Why Endy, you seem  
angry." she purred.  
"Angry is a minor word, Beryl." growled Endymion.  
"I did it for your own good, Endy. The Princess is no good for you. You  
were supposed to be mine." said Beryl as she stood in front of him.  
"What??!"  
"You were supposed to be mine, Endy. I was always there for you. I was  
always watching. I loved you from afar. But you never noticed. No...it was  
always the rebellion. Your plans, your strategies. The rebellion was your  
life!! I could tolerate that. But then, the snivelling little Princess brat  
showed up."  
"You watch what you say about Serenity." snapped Endymion, his eyes  
flashing.  
"There!! You SEE???!! She showed up and SHE managed to tear you away from  
matters concerning the rebellion. She managed to get your attention. What  
does she have that is so fascinating that I don't have??? How come you fell  
in love with her, while I stood by all these years, loving you and yet, you  
never noticed???" hissed Beryl.  
"You can't force love, Beryl. I don't know why I fell in love with her.  
But if you want to know why you're different from her right now, I can tell  
you. She's kind, loving, considerate while you're a spiteful, envious,  
two-faced bitch! If you hurt her in any way, I'll-"  
"Oh, don't worry, Endy. I won't be the one hurting your precious princess.  
YOU will." laughed Beryl.  
"What?"  
  
Serenity felt another chill strike the pit of her belly. She clutched  
the watch even tighter to herself, her hand starting to bleed from the  
points pricking into her skin.  
"No...please...why?? Keep him safe, I beg you.." whispered Serenity, her  
eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
Before he understood what was happening, Beryl had him by the throat and  
had popped something into his mouth before kissing him.  
Just as suddenly as she kissed him, she released him. His lungs were  
burning for air. Before he could stop himself, he'd already swallowed the  
object and gasped for air.  
  
"What did you give me!?" asked Endymion gagging. It tasted horrible.  
"Just something..." smiled Beryl evilly.  
"You'll rue the day you did this, Beryl....I swear...it...." yawned  
Endymion in between words.  
Beryl smiled.  
  
"What...is...going on?? Serenity..." murmured Endymion before he fell onto   
the bed, fast asleep.  
"Yes, Endymion. Sleep...everything will look better when you awaken."  
  
Serenity screamed, standing up from her kneeling position on the ground.  
She screamed at the moon, her hands letting go of the watch. It fell to the  
ground, hitting a rock. The glass face of the watch cracked....  
A single tear fell from her eye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity fell to her knees, scooping up the broken watch. She stared at  
it mutely as tears began to fall. One of her hands were sore and bleeding   
slightly. With a finger, she touched the broken glass.  
Ami, Minako and Zoycite had come running.  
  
"Serenity?? What's the matter?? Is something wrong?!" asked Minako as the  
three entered the clearing.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Serenity??" called Ami.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Serenity? Is it because you broke the watch Endymion gave you?" asked   
Zoycite as he saw the broken watch she cradled in her hand.  
"Endymion won't be angry at you. But, what happened to your hand!!??"  
exclaimed Minako as she knelt next to Serenity.  
"Endy..." whispered Serenity.  
"He'll be back soon." said Ami kneeling beside her too.  
  
Serenity lifted tear filled eyes to the three rebels. "Something's   
happened. I know it."   
"Don't be silly. Nothing has happened. Endymion's fine." comforted Minako,  
though she herself was feeling uneasy.  
"I'm sure he'll be back in the morning as he promised." smiled Ami.  
"Ami's right. Come on. You must be tired, that's why you're thinking of  
all this." suggested Zoycite.  
"Maybe...I hope so." mumbled Serenity as the three of them led her away  
from the clearing. She stole one last look at the silver moon in the sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl watched as Endymion blinked slightly. Waking up from the sleep the  
pill had induced.  
He sat up on the bed and turned to look at Beryl. She noticed his eyes  
seemed to have darkened, turning them almost black.  
"My love, you are awake." purred Beryl.  
Endymion smiled slowly which took her breath away. He'd never smiled at  
her that way before. Had the pill worked??  
  
He got off the bed and started towards her. Beryl stood her ground, her  
eyes narrowing in case the pill had had no effect on him.  
He came to stand before her and suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her  
waist and pulled her towards him and captured her lips for a kiss. Triumph  
surged through her veins. The pill had worked and now...Endymion was HERS.  
  
Endymion pulled away and his lips curved into a smile.  
"Beloved."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Bruche smiled as Endymion knelt before her. The rebellion's leader.  
  
"I pledge my loyalty to your Majesty and will honor, serve and protect  
thee." bowed Endymion.  
"Arise then, Endymion." said Bruche. "I have a mission for you and my  
other generals."   
  
"Your Majesty?" asked Rei puzzled.  
  
General Malachite, General Jadeite, General Rei, General Makoto and   
General Iolite. The five of you, will lead a small squadron of 500 troopers   
and capture every rebel. Man, woman and child. You, General Endymion, I   
hand to you, the task of bringing my sister back. Princess Serenity."  
  
"As you command, Your Majesty." echoed the six as they bowed.  
  
"General Endymion, I will remind you, NO HARM is to come to the Princess."  
snarled Bruche as she stared menacingly at him.  
"Of course, Your Majesty. I wouldn't dream of injuring Her Highness. She  
is after all, a member of the royal family." replied Endymion sardonically.  
"Are you sassing me, Endymion?" asked the Queen as she arched an eyebrow.  
"Never, Your Majesty." answered Endymion, a smile in his voice.  
"Begone with the lot of you." ordered Bruche.  
"Your Majesty." bowed the six once more.  
  
Once the six of them had left, Bruche turned to Beryl.  
  
"I see the pill I gave you worked." said Bruche.  
"Oh yes, Your Majesty." agreed Beryl with satisfaction. "Did you doubt   
it?" she asked confused as to why the monarch would doubt her own medicines.  
"Oh, it's not that I doubt it. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't.  
Also, sometimes the people are enslaved forever and sometimes they manage to  
break free. The pill isn't guranteed a 100% results." explained Bruche with  
a wave of her hand.  
"You mean he might break free of the pill's influences??!!" snapped Beryl  
angrily.  
"Yes." answered Bruche.  
"Why you-" hissed Beryl, her temper igniting.  
  
A surge of power crashed at Beryl, holding her pinned to the wall.  
  
"I wouldn't finish the sentence if I were you. The Royal Guard may not be  
around to protect me, but I can handle you on my own." spat Bruche, her  
power tightening around Beryl.  
Beryl glanced at Bruche who was floating a few inches off the floor, her  
body surrounded by the silvery blue aura.  
"I don't trust you Beryl, but I let you live. You betrayed them, and you  
can easily betray me. Now...leave, before I change my mind." snapped Bruche  
coldly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was awoken harshly by somebody shaking her.  
  
"Serenity. Endymion's back." exclaimed Minako frantic.  
"He's back?" echoed Serenity, puzzled at Minako's features she had a  
sinking feeling.  
"Is he hurt??" she asked.  
"No...but, he's alone..and wearing such strange clothes." murmured Minako.  
  
Serenity pushed open her tent flap and exited. She saw Endymion, his   
features seemed harsher than when she'd first met him. He caught sight of   
her. His lips seemed to curve into a mocking smile as he strode toward her,   
his black cape with blood red lining fluttering behind him lightly.  
Her breath caught. Something was wrong...  
  
"Serenity." he purred huskily.  
"Endy, your clothes..." breathed Serenity.   
"Just a disguise I picked up at the Palace." he smiled.  
  
Serenity stared at his eyes. They seemed different...almost, black??  
  
"No...you're-" gasped Serenity when he suddenly caught her by the waist   
and sent a burst of energy up into the air.  
His strange action caused a panic and a commotion. Troopers and the Royal  
Guard were attacking!!  
"NO!!" she screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako couldn't believe it. Endymion had led a royal squadron to them.  
She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused of fighting  
free. There would be time later for feelings of betrayal.  
  
"It's over Minako. Why not just surrender gracefully?" came a mocking   
voice.  
"Malachite.."  
  
She turned to face him, her golden amber eyes burning. Her yellowish-  
orange aura flared to life.   
"I'd die than surrender." hissed Minako.  
"Too bad. Her Majesty wants you alive." smiled Malachite as he lunged at  
her.  
  
"It's been a long time, little sister." murmured Zoycite.  
"Not so long." snapped Iolite.  
They circled each other.  
  
"Why?" asked Iolite.  
"Why??" echoed Zoycite confused.  
"Why did you do it?? Why did you have to join the rebels?" hissed Iolite  
angrily.  
"Because I had to. I couldn't be a Royal Guard if it meant tormenting  
innocents. You know how the old King and Queen were. They were tyrants."  
answered Zoycite calmly.  
"I'd always hoped, you would be by my side when I joined the Royal Guard."  
muttered Iolite.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you then." said Zoycite.  
"Not disappointed enough to not do this." hissed Iolite as she released   
energy at him, blasting the ground. Bits of grass and soil flew up and   
landed everywhere.  
"Yes....and I'm not sorry enough not to fight you." said Zoycite.  
  
Ami had already been subdued by Rei and Makoto while the troopers rounded  
up the rebels. Serenity was still struggling against Endymion's strong grip  
on her waist.  
"Be still, Princess." snapped Endymion sarcastically, his grip tightening.  
"No!! Endymion, why are you doing this, what have they done to you??!"  
exclaimed Serenity.  
"They have done nothing. And you, Princess, how can you betray Her Majesty  
this way by joining the rebels??!"  
"Because my sister's reign is cruel!! Please, Endy...you're hurting me."  
whispered Serenity wincing.  
"Hardly." spat Endymion as he glared at Serenity in contempt.  
"Endy, please...I love you. Don't do this.." muttered Serenity through  
tears that were streaming down her face.  
Endymion snorted. "Well, I don't love you. My love is Beryl."  
  
That seemed to shut her up. Serenity was stunned into speechlessness.  
*Beryl...he loves Beryl now. She was the traitor.* whispered her mind. It  
seemed to be harsh but right now, it was the truth. *Endymion's gone. He's  
never coming back...*  
With that, all her protests and fight seemed to leave her as she slumped  
in his arms, a sign of surrender. She stared unseeingly as the troopers and  
Royal Guard captured every rebel...  
Nothing mattered anymore. The Endymion she had loved was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sat in front of Endymion on his horse, as she stared at nothing.  
She hadn't said a word. She hadn't even resisted when she was lifted up and  
placed on the horse. Everything was empty now. A tear slid down her face.  
Something had happened in the Palace.  
  
As they got closer to the Palace, Serenity saw her sister and a few guards  
by her side waiting for them. Beryl was beside her.  
Endymion pulled the horse to a stop. He slid off the horse easily and  
then lifted her out of the saddle.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground, Beryl pushed past her and threw  
herself into Endymion's arms. Beryl pulled his head down and kissed him.  
Serenity stared. Pain welled up in her breast.  
  
After a moment, they broke apart and Beryl turned to face Serenity.  
  
"Welcome home...PRINCESS." said Beryl nastily. A triumphant gleam in her  
eye. She laid her head on Endymion's chest and stared at Serenity through  
hooded eyes. A thrill went up her spine at the sight of the royal brat's  
pained expression. Her eyes locked accusingly with Endymion's.  
Beryl turned her head up to glance at Endymion. His face was unperturbed  
by the Princess's look. She smiled and slid her hand up and down Endymion's  
strong chest.  
"Endy.." whispered Serenity tearfully.  
  
Endymion stared at the Princess. His eyes were masked, showing no emotion.  
He stared down at her tearful eyes and heard her whisper his name. The   
Princess had said she loved him. And when he'd said he loved Beryl, and she  
had seemed to go to pieces, why did he feel like comforting her and   
strangling himself for saying those words that had hurt her.   
It was strange...  
  
Serenity's stricken expression had not gone unnoticed by Queen Bruche.  
Bruche stared sadly at her sister. Her sister loved Endymion and she, Bruche  
had handed Endymion to Beryl. She shook her head. It was for the best.  
Serenity had to marry Prince Dimando to secure the alliance between their  
kingdoms. Bruche felt very small and guilty at that moment for some reason.  
  
"Iolite, Rei. Escort Princess Serenity to her room. I will be up shortly   
to have a talk with my sister." ordered Bruche.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." answered the two Guards.  
  
Each took one arm of Serenity and turned her towards the Palace.  
  
"This way, Your Highness."  
  
Serenity walked mechanically with them. Unable to resist, Serenity cast  
one last look back at Endymion, tears washing her cheeks.  
"Goodbye, Endymion?" she whispered.   
Though she was sure the two Guards had not heard her, she was somehow   
sure Endymion had.  
She turned back and walked through the Palace gate.  
  
Endymion merely stared after her. He'd heard her voice that seemed to  
drift on the wind, carrying the words she had last said. And why...did that  
make him want to cry out??  
Beryl stared at his face, her eyes narrowing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sat on her bed. She'd bathed and now wore her white silk gown she  
usually wore in the Palace.  
Wisps of damp hair escaped from her hairstyle to curl slightly at the  
ends.  
She stared at her hands what were nestled on her lap. With shaking   
fingers, she lifted the silver watch out of her pocket and stared at it.  
This was all she had left of Endymion...  
With a finger, she lightly traced the watch's crackked surface.  
  
*Cracked...broken. Just like our love.*  
  
She hugged one of the pillows to herself and buried her face into it,  
sobbing lightly. "Endy...I miss you. You promised me I'd never be alone.  
Well, I'm alone now, Endy...I'm alone now." she whispered to herself  
brokenly.  
  
A knock on the door sounded.  
  
"Come in." said Serenity as she hastily wiped her eyes and stuffed the  
watch back into her pocket.  
"Bruche."  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"I take it, you're still angry at me for running away again?" asked   
Serenity calmly.  
"Of course I am!! Do you know that you HAVE to marry Dimando for the sake  
of an alliance with him?? A marital union would make our ties to his   
kingdom stronger." said Bruche.  
"I don't want to marry him. Why DO you want this alliance anyway. He's  
cruel and callous. He's chauvinistic and the people in his kingdom are  
starving. What USE is an alliance with him for anyway??!!"  
"This alliance was organized since our births. I have no choice but to   
follow Mother and Father's wishes." snapped Bruche.  
"They're DEAD!! YOU are Queen now!!" shouted Serenity.  
  
Bruche froze.  
  
Serenity hugged her pillow tighter.  
  
Calmly, Bruche looked at her. "I don't care. You will be down this evening  
to greet him. Even if I have to drag you down, kicking and screaming   
myself." threathened Bruche.  
  
Serenity didn't answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruche closed the door to Serenity's room and sighed. She didn't want to  
be hard on her sister. She had opened her door slightly just now before  
knocking and had seen and heard her sister. Her heart had broken at her  
sister's words and sobs. But this was for the good of the kingdom.   
Wasn't it??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
What do you guys think?? I finally managed to write Chapter 6. Email me  
and tell me what you think please?? My inbox is so lonely.  
23/9/01 


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 7  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
30/9/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale.   
Reaching up, she pinched her cheeks to bring some colour back into them.  
Here she was the Princess Serenity, about to face her ultimate demise. It  
wasn't at the hands of Endymion....no. She was to go down and meet her  
betrothed, Prince Dimando.  
  
She stared once more before silent tears once again ran down her cheeks.  
*Endy...you promised.*  
  
Endymion sat up in his bed, beads of sweat ran down his face and naked  
chest. He slipped his feet out of bed and put on a white silk shirt and  
pulled on his black boots. Getting up, he stretched and stared at his  
reflection in the long mirror. His ebony hair was unruly, his eyes were  
dark. He glared at his reflection as though it disgusted him. He left his  
shirt unbuttoned and the tails hanging down over his black breeches.  
He'd been so tired after the capture of the rebels, he'd left Beryl and  
went to his room, after taking off his boots, coat and shirt he'd stumbled   
onto the bed and fallen fast asleep.  
His door opened and Beryl breezed in.  
  
"Endymion..." purred Beryl. "You're awake."  
"Yes." answered Endymion.  
"I've missed you, Endy."  
No response.  
"Are you, feeling guilty to what you did to the rebels and how you caught  
the Princess??" asked Beryl cautiously.  
Endymion turned his head to stare at Beryl.  
"What gave you a ridiculous notion like that??!" demanded Endymion.  
"No, I just thought the way you looked at her this morning, you seemed  
guilty." said Beryl snidely.  
Endymion's dark eyes flared angrily.  
  
"I am NOT feeling guilty, nor am I in love with the Princess for all   
you're insinuating." snapped Endymion as he grabbed her arms and pulled her  
closer.  
"Really...perhaps you should prove it." challenged Beryl saucily.  
Endymion's eyes took on a black gleam.  
"With pleasure."  
He lowered his head and kissed her hard. One of his hands sliding up and  
down her bare back.  
"Mm-hmm...naughty. A bare back dress. Only the Princess and the Queen   
are daring enought to wear one." mumbled Endymion.  
"It's the latest fashion after all." smiled Beryl wickedly.  
His other hand slid down to her hip. Beryl gasped in delight and pulled   
his head closer for a harder kiss.  
Endymion's hand was sliding up and down Beryl's hip when suddenly, a   
flashback assailed his brain.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ (Endymion's POV)  
  
He was kissing a woman with silver hair. His hands tangling in the long  
silver strands, held up by...meatballs??  
"Endy, I love you." whispered the woman.  
"I love you too." he replied.  
  
He stood back to admire the woman in his arms. *It was the *Princess*??*  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was staring down into her tearful eyes. He was holding Beryl in his   
arms. She whispered his name. He could see the pain in her eyes and the   
look of betrayal and a promise broken in her expressive sapphire orbs.  
As she was led away, he heard her last words that seemed to be carried on  
the wind, only for him to hear...  
  
"Goodbye, Endymion??" and she had turned her back and walked away.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Endymion??" called Beryl as she stared up at him. His eyes were blank and  
he'd frozen in the middle of the seduction. He wasn't responding to anything  
she did.  
"Endymion!!" snapped Beryl glaring at him. This time, his head turned   
down and stared at her. His hands slipped from her back and hip, and he  
stepped away from her. He used his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge  
of his nose and turned his head to stare out his window with a stoic face.  
  
Beryl was about to snap at him when a knock on the door sounded. A head  
popped in. It was Rei. She frowned at Beryl then turned her gaze towards  
Endymion.  
"Endymion, the Queen wants us to join her for dinner. You too, Beryl.  
Since you're here." said Rei frostily. Her red eyes gleaming. With that, she  
closed the door.  
  
"We should not keep Her Majesty waiting." said Endymion quietly as he  
buttoned his shirt and tucked it in. He crossed the room towards one of the  
arm chairs placed by the fireplace and picked up his coat.  
Fury burned in Beryl's heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako, Nephrite, Zoycite and Ami strained at their bonds. They'd been  
bolted to the wall with restraining bonds that kept their powers in check.  
  
"Struggle all you want. It's no use." came a feminine voice.  
  
Zoycite stopped his struggles and lifted his head to the owner of the  
voice. "Iolite."  
The lavender haired woman stood in front of them, her green eyes shone   
with a suspicious sheen.  
  
"Are you crying, Iolite!??" snapped Zoycite. He always hated to see his  
little sister cry. When they were younger, he'd always looked out for her   
and had beaten up any boy who had dared to tease or bully her.  
"No.." muttered Iolite.  
"Iolite..." growled Zoycite.  
"Alright!! So I am. I hate to see the Princess this way. She's miserable.  
I can see it in her eyes." sighed Iolite. "The Queen is hurting her more  
by bringing her back to the Palace by force."  
"We know. Serenity always hated it when we called her Princess." smiled  
Minako mistily. "How is she?"  
"It's only been a few hours since she came home and she's already silent.  
She doesn't even flinch at all when you touch her."   
"Endymion's betrayal hit her hard." surmised Ami.  
"But I just can't believe it. Before Serenity, the rebellion was Endy's  
life. Now, Serenity was supposed to be his life. He loved her!! How could  
he just betray her??" asked Minako angrily.  
"Brainwash?" someone tried to joke.  
"I still don't believe Endymion is now with the monarchy. Beryl, I can  
believe. But if I don't see it with my own eyes, I can't believe Endymion  
would abandon us like this." muttered Nephrite.  
"Yes. She doesn't know it, but I saw her looking at a broken silver watch.  
I gather it belongs to Endymion??" asked Iolite.  
"Yes."  
"I can't stay. I have to go to dinner. The Queen has ordered all the Royal  
Guard to attend." sighed Iolite. "I'm sorry."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dimando entered the large dining area and smiled. He'd just had a   
pleasurable afternoon with his favourite concubine whom he'd brought over  
to the Silver Kingdom under the pretense she was his guard. Esmeraude really  
was a passionate and pleasurable little vixen. He'd left her asleep in his  
bedchambers only awhile ago.  
  
He noted Queen Bruche was already seated and staring into oblivion. She   
had a frown on her face as her fingers tapped on the table.  
He sat down and waited. The Queen, Her Majesty had informed him her sister  
would be appearing tonight. Finally, he was going to be able to see if her  
beauty was as the portrait painted of her.  
One by one, the Royal Guard appeared and seated themselves. The last Royal  
Guard was a new one with a lady on his arm. The lady wasn't too bad on the  
eyes but he didn't like his women too buxom.  
He studied the new guard. He hadn't seen him before. His ebony bangs fell  
into his hooded eyes that seemed almost black. He recognized an enchantment  
when he saw one. This was an interesting bit of information.  
His attention fell away from the guard when Princess Serenity entered the  
dining room. Her face held no emotion and her silver tresses were held up  
in their usual hairstyle. She really was a beauty.  
  
Beryl moved closer to Endymion and glared at Serenity who looked up and  
met her eyes. Pain flashed through them. A gleeful emotion ran through her.  
Already the Princess was paying for all the pain she had put Beryl through  
when she and Endymion had been together.  
*He's mine, Serenity...And you'll never get him back if I have anything  
to say about it.* thought Beryl to herself.  
  
Dimando didn't miss the naked pain Princess Serenity's eyes expressed.   
They were such beautiful eyes. Pain didn't belong there. His mind was   
flooded with the desire to see those expressive sapphire eyes to be filled   
with desire. Nothing was more alluring than seeing a woman's eyes show her  
desire. Especially if the desire was for him.  
He smiled to himself...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity poked at her food halfheartedly. She didn't dare to lift her   
gaze up in fear of the pain it brought when she saw Beryl sitting so closely  
beside Endymion. She didn't want to look at her betrothed either. Dimando  
was always a chauvinist and right now, she could sense his gaze on her. His  
gaze frightened her. It reminded her of a hungry wolf.  
  
After dinner, things did not progress any better. Dimando seemed stuck to  
her as a fly was to honey.  
  
"You have grown well, Princess. Filled out very nicely." grinned Dimando  
as one hand reached up to caress a silver curl. Serenity slapped at his   
hand and glared at him.  
"We are NOT wed, SIR. I beg keep your hands to yourself." hissed Serenity.  
"Yes well, we will be. And I like your feisty spirit." smiled Dimando  
mockingly. "Just like a spitting kitten."  
"Prince Dimando, my General and I were just discussing ways of disposing   
the rebels." broke in Queen Bruche. "Would you care to give us your opinion  
on the matter??"  
Dimando turned his attention to the Queen and the General beside her. He  
noticed the strong grip the Queen had him in. He merely nodded.  
"I'd be delighted, Your Majesty. After all, you have such a kind heart  
you cannot bear to think of ways to torture them painfully but just send   
them to a quick death." he needled.  
  
Bruche frowned. She had seen Dimando pressing his suit on Serenity. She   
knew her sister hated him and truth be told, Bruche did not like him overly  
well either. When he had invaded her sister's space, Bruche had decided to  
rescue her sister by dragging Jadeite along.  
She knew they were supposed to be betrothed. But Bruche wasn't willing to  
make her sister suffer any more than she had to before the wedding.  
His snide comment on her kindness had ruffled her feathers....  
*Kind heart indeed... Bah! What you mean is that women don't know how to  
run a kingdom, buster.* thought Bruche to herself.  
  
Serenity flashed her sister a grateful look and promptly excused herself  
from the group and headed towards the refreshments.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she got closer to the table, she winced. She realized Beryl had seen  
her coming and had maneuvered Endymion next to the refreshment table to  
play footsy. Tears threatened to overwhelm her. Beryl was standing in front  
of Endymion with her back facing Serenity.  
Endymion caught sight of her but his face had no expression. That hurt her  
worse than anything possibly could. Turning, she rushed out of the room, her  
handkerchief crushed by her hand that was trying to stop the sobs coming   
from her mouth.  
On her way back to her room, she bumped into a woman.  
  
The woman was dressed in black and bright green hair cascaded down her  
back. Her green eyes were filled with scorn and stared her nose down on   
Serenity.  
"So...you're the Silver Kingdom's Princess Serenity," said the woman with  
a husky voice. "You're pretty."  
"Wh-who are you??"  
The woman smirked. "I'm Esmeraude. Prince Dimando's mistre- ahem - I mean  
bodyguard."  
Serenity stared at the woman.  
Esmeraude stared back and frowned. "You're young. I hope you're not the  
type that thinks a man will be loyal to only one woman because I can assure  
you, the Diamond is not that type. Why are you marrying him anyway??"   
snapped the woman.  
"Diamond??" echoed Serenity confused.  
"Just a name we, in my homeland call the Prince." smiled Esmeraude  
complacently. "As I asked earlier, why are you marrying him?"  
"It was arranged by my parents and my sister refuses to go against their  
wishes. You can't be Prince Dimando's bodyguard...you have to be one of his  
harem full of women." frowned Serenity, her tears forgotten and her   
curiousity piqued.  
Esmeraude smiled mockingly. "You're smart. What gave me away??"  
"Prince Dimando doesn't think women can do anything a man does. So it   
would stand that Dimando wouldn't have a FEMALE bodyguard." explained   
Serenity.  
Emseraude nodded. "Mm-hmm... yes, you're sharp, beautiful and young. How  
disgusting. It's a shame you have to marry the Diamond. All that wit will   
have to go."  
"I will NOT marry the Prince. I don't love him." snapped Serenity angrily.  
"Darling, love has nothing to do with marriage. Trust me." called   
Esmeraude as she sauntered off.  
"I DO have somebody I love!!" exclaimed Serenity.  
"Ah, but does he reciprocate it?? I don't like you Princess, but you're  
a charming little thing, so I'll give you warning. Life in the Diamond's   
Palace is not a walk in the park, darling." laughed Esmeraude, her hips   
swaying from side to side.  
  
Serenity stared after the woman. She shuddered. "I'll never marry Dimando.  
Not ever."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl cursed. She paced alone in her room. Everything was not going to   
her liking. She was a lady, yes. But she did not have the power she craved.  
Neither did she have Endymion's absolute attention. She knew it was wavering  
and she could not allow that.  
She thought back to the near seduction and her temper flared. She glared  
at the bottle of brandy sitting on the table behind her sofa. The bottle  
shattered, it's contents flying in different directions of the room.  
The Palace wasn't such a wonderful place to live after all. The Princess  
lived here and there were also plenty of her portraits. Sweet portraits.  
Charming expressions and beautiful smiles in all her paintings. It was  
disgusting.  
Her anger flared. Even now, the stupid chit still had some semblance of  
control over Endymion. Well, she would not have it!! Endymion was hers now.  
And if she had her way, he'd be hers forever."  
  
"You're Lady Beryl." came a deep cool voice.  
Beryl turned to see a man with white hair like Malachite's but with dark  
purple eyes that gleamed coldly like hard amethysts.  
"You're that Prince."  
"Yes, I'm Prince Dimando. My people call me, Diamond." he grinned   
sardonically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity lay on her bed....her heart aching. She missed him so much.  
She just missed him so much. He'd hurt her. Unintentionally. Unknowingly.  
But she did hurt nonetheless.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ (Serenity's POV)  
  
"No!! Endymion, why are you doing this, what have they done to you??!"  
I exclaimed.  
"They have done nothing. And you, Princess, how can you betray Her Majesty  
this way by joining the rebels??!"  
"Because my sister's reign is cruel!! Please, Endy...you're hurting me."  
I whispered, wincing.  
"Hardly." spat Endymion as he glared at me in contempt.  
"Endy, please...I love you. Don't do this.." I muttered through tears that  
were streaming down my face.  
Endymion snorted. "Well, I don't love you. My love is Beryl."  
  
~~~  
  
Beryl pushed past and threw herself into Endymion's arms. Beryl pulled   
his head down and kissed him. Pain welled up.  
"Welcome home...PRINCESS." said Beryl nastily. A triumphant gleam in her  
eye. Beryl laid her head on Endymion's chest and stared at me through hooded  
eyes.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and was absorbed into the pillow. Serenity  
shut her eyes tightly, holding the broken watch to her chest.  
*I have to forget...have to forget him. I have to. I know I can. I know  
I can forget him. Forget everything.*  
  
Another tear slid from her eyes, disappearing into the pillow. She   
clutched the covers closer to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days passed...it made no difference to Serenity. None at all.  
She clutched her cloak tighter around her as she stepped into the open.  
It was windy. Serenity looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming as  
a sign of a thunderstorm. She stood over a bridge and stared down at her  
sad tired reflection.  
  
She continued to stare at her reflection for awhile.   
"Why can't Bruche see that a princess, is only part of who I am??" she  
asked her reflection in the water.  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." came a silky voice.  
  
Serenity turned. "Dimando."  
  
"At your service, Princess Serenity." bowed Dimando in a sardonic gesture.  
He moved closer to her. Taking one step at a time.  
Serenity tried to back away, only succeeding in trapping herself between  
the railing and Dimando.  
  
"What do you want!?" she snapped as she pulled the cloak tighter than  
ever, trying to avoid his prying eyes.  
One gloved hand reached out to caress her smooth cheek. She lifted her  
chin away and glared at him.  
"Why so hostile, my dear? We are betrothed after all. You're going to be  
my Queen soon." he said seductively.  
"I don't like you. And I'd rather not spend any time with you if   
necessary. So leave me alone." hissed Serenity coldly.  
"Come now. Is that anyway to treat your future husband and master??"   
"You're NOT my master and if I can help it, NEVER my husband." exploded  
Serenity angrily. "Now LEAVE!"  
  
Dimando's lips curled into a parody of a smile. He loved her eyes when  
she was angry. They were so intense and mesmerizing.  
"That attitude will have to go, you know." said Dimando patronizingly.  
"I don't give a dam-" began Serenity before she was snatched into his   
arms and a hard mouth came down across hers. She struggled to get free. His  
lips revolted her. She pushed at him but he didn't budge.  
His lips moved down her throat. She hit him with her fists and swore.  
He caught both her wrists in one hand and held them, his free hand held her  
head in place. Anger surging throughout her, she tried to gather her energy.  
It was no use. She was too tired. She hadn't been eating or sleeping very  
well which left her tired. She gave a sob. His lips, his disgusting lips  
on her neck. Only Endymion had had a right to touch her that way. And even  
then, Endymion had always been the gentlemen. Never degrading her as this  
'prince' was doing now.  
Dimando suckled her neck slightly.  
  
"Get off me!!" she screamed but was muffled by his mouth on hers suddenly.  
  
Suddenly, someone jerked Dimando roughly off her and shoved him towards  
the opposite railing of the bridge and swept her into a warm embrace, using  
a heavy cape to shield her to him from Dimando.  
Serenity glanced up and saw Endymion's hard features glaring at Dimando.  
His eyes were frigid and piercing. Serenity shivered.  
  
"I believe, Her Highness, asked you to get off??" stated Endymion coldly.  
  
Dimando straightened and stood at his full height. He stared eye to eye  
with Endymion. Both glaring at one another.  
"It is NONE of YOUR concern." hissed Dimando. "She is MY betrothed."  
"Also MY charge as one of the Royal Guard. She isn't married to you yet,  
therefore in my eyes, you were assaulting her. Her Majesty would not be  
pleased if she knew." said Endymion coolly as his gaze spoke volumes.  
"Are you threatening me?!"   
"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it. Just say, I'm reminding you of  
the repercussions of your actions." Endymion replied smoothly.  
Dimando's purple gaze turned as sharp and as cold as a purple diamond.  
"You'll rue this day, you commoner." spat Dimando as he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity heard the cold bite in Endymion's voice and the hard anger in   
Dimando's. She tugged her cloak around her under Endymion's cape that he had  
thrown about her like a shield. The cape slowly slid off her shoulders to  
once again hang behind Endymion reaching to his ankles.  
Serenity couldn't find the courage to look Endymion in the face. Instead,  
she stared at their feet.  
"Your Highness, are you alright??" asked Endymion hesitantly.  
"I-I'm fine. Thank you." Serenity whispered, her head still turned down.  
  
Serenity was startled, and her gaze flew to the hand when it landed on her  
shoulder. She stared at it in confusion.  
"Serenity..."  
  
Her gaze flew to his in shock. His eyes were still black with a slight  
hint of blue. He was staring down at her with the oddest expression in his  
eyes. An emotion she didn't quite understand.  
  
She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but instead she said  
something else.  
"I should hate you, you know."  
  
His eyes darkened.  
  
"But I don't. I can't." finished Serenity.  
"Why??" asked Endymion.  
"Because I loved you so much. I still do. But you don't remember..."   
Serenity whispered sadly turning her head away.  
  
"You say you love me. I love Beryl, yet...for some reason, you always  
seem to pop up. But I don't even remember the scenes. You said I betrayed  
the rebellion, but I don't recall even being in the rebellion," said   
Endymion.  
"Not even your cousin??" asked Serenity.  
"Cousin?" repeated Endymion blankly.  
"Seiya. In the dungeons?? One of the many captured rebels?" she prompted.  
"He's your mother's nephew."  
Endymion shook his head.  
  
"I have to go.." said Serenity as she pushed past him. Endymion caught  
her wrist. "Wait."  
"No...I have to go."  
"Why are you running away??" asked Endymion.  
She turned sad eyes at him. Her sad eyes locking with his confused ones.  
"Because it hurts too much to look at you..." answered Serenity as she  
placed a kiss on his cheek and left...her hand sliding from his unresisting   
grip. He stared after her confused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stared after the white ghostly form in confusion. He hadn't   
wanted her to go and he was also stunned by her revelations. He had a cousin  
in the dungeons.  
He turned again to look where she had disappeared. A slight twinge of   
guilt made him wince. She had looked so sad. And before when she was being   
'assaulted' by Dimando, a strange rage had fogged his senses.  
This made his head spin. Obviously, the strange dreams and images that  
flashed through his mind's eye was beginning to get to him...  
  
As he turned to walk away, a silver glint caught his eye. Bending to pick  
up the object, Endymion realized it was a silver watch with 6 points making  
it look like a star. It had a gold rim round the face. It was a beautiful  
piece. Except the glass surface was cracked.  
The watch somehow seemed eerie and familiar. He knew it could only belong  
to the Princess. But some strange impulse made him put it into his pocket.  
He walked away, determined to understand the strange and brief flashes he  
had in his dreams and waking moments. He needed to see his cousin...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako was dozing lightly when something touched her face softly. Her  
golden eyes opened and widened at the sight as she met ice blue eyes.  
  
"Malachite! What-?"  
"You're still the same little girl I've known, Minako. Always demanding  
answers to your questions, aren't you??" teased Malachite.  
"You rotten, no good-"  
"Such a way to greet your old betrothed. Just like that time on the road.  
I fear rebel life has made you uncouth, Minako." sighed Malachite   
dramatically.  
"And you're beginning to sound like a sissy who should have worked for a  
drama theater. Stop boring me to death with your crap and tell what have  
you done to the REAL Malachite." snapped Minako.  
His lips turned up in a smile.  
"Still in fighting stance, eh?? I worried that you'd lost all that fire  
down here. You look so thin. Dungeon food must stink. No?"  
"It's going to take a little more than bad food and a dark dank musty  
place to kill my spirit. I can't say the same about you though, and once I   
get my hands on your throat, you little worm, you're going to regret it."   
hissed Minako.  
"Temper, temper. I was just making conversation."  
"Just get to why you're down here already!!" exclaimed Minako exasperated.  
"I came to see you." he answered calmly.  
"What for??" asked Minako warily.  
"No reason. It could have been different, you know." sighed Malachite.  
"No. Our views are just different. Besides, you've done pretty well with  
your cold and tough image." sneered Minako.  
"Helps keep the troops in line. Being cold and tough is an important   
thing. Which is why, I came to inform you, Her Majesty will sentence you in   
three weeks." said Malachite.  
Minako nodded and Malachite straightened. He turned and walked out the  
dungeon without looking back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya's head drooped slightly as he began to doze. His mouth was so damned  
parched. Angry whispers woke him from his lethargic sleep and dull-witted  
mind.  
His eyes blurry, he focused them on the face in front of his despite the  
dim lighting.  
"Endymion..."  
  
Seiya watched as his cousin scrutinized him. Endymion seemed confused and  
his eyes were almost black with only a slight blue showing. An enchantment.  
But the one thing that stood out was, his expression that bespoke of a  
world of confusion and uncertainty coupled with cold hard emotion.  
"The Princess says you're my cousin." came his voice.  
"Yes." answered Seiya.  
Endymion's dark eyes clouded, why couldn't he remember?? It was so strange  
to see the man. The Princess said he was his cousin. Yet, he couldn't  
remember any such thing.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Seiya.  
"No." answered Endymion curtly.  
"You don't even remember the rebellion or the times you spent around a   
campfire with these people?"  
"No."  
"You don't even remember Serenity.." whispered Seiya which came out more  
of a statement than a question.  
Endymion frowned at the mention of the Princess's name but remained   
silent as he watched his 'cousin' bow his head sadly then bring it back up  
to stare at him straight in the eye.  
  
Endymion stepped back as an image assailed him.   
  
~FLASHBACK~ (Endymion's POV)  
  
"Endymion, I know you don't think I should go and eveything, but I'm  
GOING on this mission with you." bit out Seiya.  
"No. I need someone to be here for Serenity if something happens."  
"Zoycite and the others are here!!" exclaimed Seiya angrily.  
"They'd be too busy with the rebellion! I need someone I can trust with  
Serenity and that is a limited number of people."  
"Endy, I'm going..."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Endymion shook his head and winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. He  
blinked and turned to look down at Seiya.  
"Tell me..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity held her face in her hands and cried. It was so painful looking  
at Endymion. He'd looked so confused at her words. It hurt....hurt so   
badly.  
Now, on top of it, she had lost Endymion's watch and had to watch against  
the advances of Dimando.  
When had her life become so painful?? It was strange, but she wouldn't  
have traded in the pain if it meant not having met Endymion and the rebels.  
  
"Your Highness,"   
"Rei??"  
The woman bowed, her ruby coloured hair cascading over her shoulders.  
"Her Majesty has requested your presence in the Private Library." informed  
Rei.  
"Thank you, Rei..."  
"You're welcome, Princess." smiled Rei slightly as she walked off.  
  
Serenity headed towards her sister's library, wiping her eyes as she  
went. She didn't want Bruche to know she'd been crying.  
  
Entering the Private Library, Serenity saw Bruche sitting in a chair   
reading. Closing the doors, Bruche looked up and smiled at her sister.  
  
"Serenity."  
"Bruche."  
"Come, sit down. I want to tell you something."  
"Just tell me. I don't want to sit down." said Serenity wearily.  
  
Bruche closed her book and sighed.  
"Alright. I've already decided when you're to be married. Three and a half  
weeks from now."  
Serenity clasped her hands tightly behind her back and stood strong. She  
couldn't break down now. She couldn't...  
"You've decided on a sentence for the rebels, three weeks from now??"  
asked Serenity.  
"Yes," sighed Bruche.  
"What is it?" breathed Serenity, her voice starting to wobble.  
"Imprisonment and slavery to the commoners. Death to the descendents."  
"C-Could a few of them wa-watch my wedding??" asked Serenity unable to  
hold in the sobs, now.  
"Yes.." answered Bruche as she walked up to her sister and smoothed her  
curls away from her forehead. "I'm sorry, little sister."  
"I know...you do what you must." whispered Serenity as she turned to exit  
the room.  
"Endymion also informed me of a little disturbing news, awhile ago." said   
Bruche calmly as she saw her sister freeze in mid-step.  
"Wh-what news?"  
"He said Prince Dimando assaulted you. Is that true??" asked Bruche as her  
temper flared.  
"He-he is to be my husband soon. What can I say?? I don't want to marry  
him, but you would not go against our parents wishes." snapped Serenity  
harshly. "I don't see why it should upset you if he assaulted me, or not."  
Bruche flinched.  
"That is harsh, little sister. I care for you and what I do, is the best  
for you."  
"What right do you have, to know if this is right for me?? How do you  
know you aren't condemning me to a life of-of whoring for this 'Prince'!?  
How do you know this is the best for me!!?? You aren't even me!!! This whole  
marriage was arranged so it would unite the two kingdoms!! It wasn't made  
in MY best interest!!!" shouted Serenity as crystalline tears fell from her   
sapphire blue eyes. "It wasn't made in my best interest.." sobbed Serenity  
as she slid to the floor and rocked herself.  
Bruche felt pain in her heart. She kneeled to her sister's eye level.   
  
"Serenity..."  
"Please, just let me be.." she choked.  
"Serenity, Endymion volunteered to be your personal guard. I accepted."  
whispered Bruche as she touched her sister's silver curls.  
"You-you what??"  
"Endymion is to be your personal guard until you are married to Dimando."  
"No...please, get someone else. I couldn't bear to look at him...it hurts  
too much, Bru. It hurts.." sobbed Serenity as she buried her head in   
Bruche's shoulder.  
"I know, love. But I can't. The rest have duties and Endymion is new and  
has not a schedule yet."  
"Assign him to the duties of the other who would look after me, then."   
pleaded Serenity.  
"No...he doesn't have the experience of the other Royal Guards. I'm sorry,  
little one. But it will have to be this way..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh yeah! I finally ended this chapter thanks to my beta-reader's (RosyK)  
suggestions. :)) Okay I know I'm sorry. :p But I'm trying my hardest to  
finish all the stories I started. *whew* I wonder how profesional writers  
do this?? Anyway, email and review me, please!!?? Especially the stories  
you want to read more of. Cya!!  
20/12/01 


	8. Chapter 8

Title:Rebels & Royals.Part 8  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
9/4/02  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Recapturing:  
  
"Because it hurts too much to look at you..." answered Serenity.  
  
~~~  
  
Endymion shook his head and winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. He  
blinked and turned to look down at Seiya.  
"Tell me..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Endymion is to be your personal guard until you are married to Dimando."  
"No...please, get someone else. I couldn't bear to look at him...it hurts  
too much, Bru. It hurts.." sobbed Serenity as she buried her head in   
Bruche's shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
"No...he doesn't have the experience of the other Royal Guards. I'm sorry,  
little one. But it will have to be this way..."  
  
AN: And now, on with the story! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Endymion sat on his bed, one hand held a glass of red wine. His shirt was  
opened to the waist. He frowned and with his free hand rubbed his temple.   
It didn't make sense!! None of it made any sense! He half wished he had   
never gone to see his "cousin"...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Your father was a Royal Guard, but after the Dowager Queen died, the  
reigning monarchs became evil and cruel. Your father left the service.  
A rebellion errupted almost instantaneously after that."  
  
"What of my mother?"  
  
"Your mother was the kindest, most gentle woman I'd ever known. Besides  
the Princess of course. She loved your father dearly. Both of your parents  
were killed in a rebellion outbreak known as the Titan Massacre. You were  
10 years old then."  
  
"And myself?"  
  
"You were raised by the remaining members of the rebellion. You and the  
other children of the Silverian bloodlines grew up to lead the rebellion.  
You were our leader, Endy."  
  
"Silverian bloodlines?"  
  
"The special families that have the type of powers displayed by the Royal  
Family and the Royal Guards. Heavens above, whatever they did to you must   
really have scrambled your brain."  
  
"Continue.."  
  
"Not to mention a whole overhaul on your attitude. Anyway...this whole  
fiasco started a few months back when you met Sere- I mean, the Princess."  
  
"I have never met the Princess. I only have a vague recollection of   
seeing her at the Queen's coronation." *Not to mention in fever dreams.*  
thought Endymion wryly to himself.  
  
"That was years ago! You do not remember how you met her??"  
  
"No."  
  
"You told it was because she was running away from the Palace. So, the  
lot of us were captured later on. Fortunately, the Princess freed us. I  
remember Minako saying you went on mooning about for days. Always staring  
at the Palace." chuckled Seiya. "The two of you had fallen in love."  
sighed Seiya somberly, his eyes lifting to meet Endymion's.  
  
"Impossible! I love Beryl."  
  
"You never were in love with her! You merely saw her as a comrade. She   
was with the rebellion too, you know. I remember returning from a mission  
and seeing a figure hiding in the shadows of a tree when you returned from  
a successful jaunt. I snuck up on her and caught her." chuckled Seiya.  
  
"You harmed the Princess!?" snarled Endymion looking up suddenly. His  
black blue eyes smoldered, an eerie golden aura filling his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't. Funny...you reaction right now is more explosive than  
it was then when I touched her." commented Seiya, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I've had enough of your ficticious story. I do not believe you nor  
will I listen to anymore of your lies. I see now you were trying to confuse  
me in my duties."  
  
"I have not. Whether you choose to believe, it is all up to you. But you  
are not merely harming yourself. You are breaking a special woman's heart."  
  
Endymion frowned. His hand going into his pocket to close about the watch.  
  
"One more thing...this belongs to the Princess, yet I do not understand  
why I recognize it and have not the inclination to return it.."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened at the silver watch. His eyes leaped to Endymion's  
in confusion. "Y-You...do not recognize it?"  
"I do, but I do not know why."  
  
"Endymion...the watch, it does not belong to Princess Serenity but to you.  
It is your watch. The watch that was given to you by your parents."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Endymion's free hand went into his pocket to bring out the watch. He   
stared at it. This was confusing him!! He glared at the silver watch and  
flung his glass of red wine at the wall.  
The glass flew at the wall and shattered. The wine was on the floor...  
droplets stained the wall like blood drops.  
  
Blood...  
  
His eyes locked on the watch. The watch had faint traces of blood on it.  
Whose blood? His? The Princess's?  
  
Dammit!! What had happened to him?? He had the overwhelming urge to   
protect the Princess as well as the urge to be cold and callous towards  
her. He was supposed to be in love with Beryl, but for some reason, each  
time he stared at her form, he saw the Princess...her fragile form was  
dressed in white, a hand outstretched to him...calling him, her blue eyes  
filled with tears that ran down her pale porcelain face.  
  
Running a hand through his thick ebony hair didn't calm him down. He  
stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were black and smoldering  
with a slight blue fire in them. His hair was messy and ruffled about.  
  
To himself, he looked more wild animal than man...  
  
His hand closed and tightened about the watch...blood drops dripped from  
his hand...  
  
He shut his eyes to block out the image...perhaps he was losing his mind.  
He roared his frustration.  
  
The mirror and the glass bottles containing alcohol shattered. Two lamps  
and a chair flew against the wall, crashing into pieces.  
  
He cried his confusion and agony. Raged at all the damn dreams and flashes  
that had brought his bout of madness on. Shouted out at all the injustices  
that was being forced upon him. He wanted- no, needed the truth.  
But he wasn't sure who to believe...  
  
His form took on a faint golden shimmer that turned into blinding golden  
light that filled the room, causing confusion to gardeners who saw the   
strange lights being emitted from within the room.  
  
When he was done...the only things in his room that had been spared  
destruction was his bed, the windows and his closet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei, Makoto, Jaedite and Malachite were lounging in their favourite place.  
Their bar room...  
  
Rei smiled seductively at Jadeite, running her finger down his cheek.  
Jadeite caught her hand and turned his head to plant a kiss on each of her  
fingers.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "You two make me sick. At times you're fighting  
and in an utter turn about, you're doing the mooshy stuff."  
  
"That's mushy stuff." chuckled Malachite.  
  
"Whatever. I don't even have Iolite to talk to. At least I wouldn't have  
to see you two play footsie or tonsil hockey." sniffed Makoto.  
  
"You have Mal to talk to." purred Rei as she settled herself on Jadeite's  
lap."  
  
"With HIM?? Get real. You two are disgusting. Get a room."  
  
"We choose not to."  
  
"You have no shame." grinned Malachite as he turned his drink in his   
hands.  
  
"Did you hear about Endymion?" asked Jadeite looking up from Rei's neck.  
  
"His quarters? Yes, I heard. He destroyed the whole room. Well, except   
for the bed, the windows and the closet." snickered Makoto.  
  
"He's even more powerful than I thought." said Malachite, a glint in his  
ice eyes.  
  
"He must have been really upset." smiled Rei, her arm hugging Jadeite's  
head to her.  
  
"Ugh, will you two keep away from each other for the moment? You'll make  
me puke." snarled Makoto.  
  
"You're just jealous. Green with envy. Can't blame you, with all your  
green eyes and hair." laughed Rei.  
  
"Funny who's talking, firebrand."  
  
"Red's the colour of passion."  
  
"Really...I thought it was the colour of a wanton."  
  
"Ladies, ladies! Behave please. I thought it was supposed to be us men,  
that hadn't graduated from the tree-swinging, chest beating mentality."   
grinned Malachite.  
  
Makoto and Rei shot him a frosty look. "You are. We women are civilized.  
Besides, we were merely teasing." snorted Rei.  
  
"Shouldn't you men go find more interesting game to beat your chests over  
yet? Or maybe konk each other on the head already?" asked Makoto sweetly.  
  
"Ouch.." laughed Malachite.  
"I do not envy you, Jade. You've a spitfire in your possession right   
now."  
  
"Just like you do in the dungeons, Mal." snickered Jadeite.  
  
Malachite glared. "You tread on dangerous ground."  
  
"Then stop calling me Jade."  
  
"Ah yes, Minako. The amber-eyed blonde." smiled Makoto wickedly.  
  
Malachite turned his lethal stare at the woman in green.  
  
Rei slid off Jadeite's lap and tapped her bottom lip with a finger.  
  
"Amber-eyed blonde? Oh, you mean her...I heard one of the guards say  
she looked like a fruit sucket, ripe for the devouring." smiled Rei, her   
eyes looking sideways at Malachite's reaction.  
  
Obscenities errupted from Malachite's mouth.   
  
Malachite slammed his glass down on the counter with an audible crack.  
"Oh, they did, did they?? Which guard did this happen to be??"  
  
"Why would you want to know? I mean, your ties to Minako's family ended  
a long time ago didn't it? And I'm sure you tried to kill the whole lot  
of them, the last time." smiled Makoto.  
  
"I'm just curious to know which guard would be idiotic or tasteless   
enough to think Minako was pretty." he growled.   
*So I can rip his eyes out and make him eat them...*  
  
"And I'm the King of Fools." snorted Jadeite as he took a sip from his  
glass.  
  
"Oh, you mean you know about the title?" asked Malachite innocently.  
  
Rei and Makoto laughed as Jadeite shot from his seat...  
  
"WHAT????!!!"  
  
Outside the bar room....  
  
Iolite leaned against the wall as she heard the mocking taunts and jibes  
of the other Royal Guard. Iolite squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block  
out the argument. She couldn't understand when everything in the kingdom  
had fallen apart...  
  
The Queen was adamant about the marriage.  
The Princess had a broken heart and seemed to be fading with each day.  
Her brother was in the dungeon, awaiting execution.  
Beryl wwas a pain in the ass...  
The Prince Dimando was a male chauvinist, and to top it all of,...the  
Royal Guard were behaving like jerks...  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iolite walked down the hall way with a heavy heart...the day seemed  
extraordinarily melancholy.  
  
Iolite stopped at the sounds of voices.  
  
"You wanted me to help you develope your dark abilities.."  
  
"I hate the Queen...I hate the Royal Family especially the Princess. But  
since she is to be married soon, I can look the other way about her."  
  
"Your abilities have already grown. It wouldn't take much effort to over  
throw your Queen. She is weak and stands in my way. That was the only  
reason I helped you. I saw the jealousy and envy...the hate in you."  
  
"Do not presume you have power over me."  
  
"You want to keep your Endymion, do you not?"  
  
Iolite stifled a gasp.  
  
"I will rule. You may have thought me to advance my abilities, but I'm  
not the soft weakling, Queen Bruche is. Do not threaten me."  
  
Iolite left the two. She walked away, her heart racing. Beryl...  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts, she did not realise where she was going  
until she bumped into a hard wall.  
  
A wall with arms.  
  
With a cry of alarm, Iolite looked up and stared at the man in front of  
her in silver and black armor and a black cape with red lining. Endymion...  
"Iolite, you should watch where you go."  
  
"My apologies, Endymion."  
  
"Ah, right...have you seen the Princess? I'm to be her guard until the  
wedding day."  
  
Iolite's eyes clouded and then, remembered where she had been heading   
originally before she'd heard the two voices.  
  
"The Princess!! That's right! I have to see the Queen about her!"   
exclaimed Iolite.  
  
"There's something wrong with the Princess??"  
  
"I don't know. She won't speak to me. She won't say anything." sighed  
Iolite. "Princess Serenity is in her chambers. I have to fetch the Queen.  
Perhaps, you should check on Princess Serenity." suggested Iolite.  
  
Endymion merely gave a nod and turned around, heading back the way he had  
come.  
  
Iolite sighed. She hoped Serenity's condition would inspire some feeling  
or rememberance in Endymion...She wanted all this madness to stop. She  
wanted peace. Something she had never wanted before...  
  
  
Endymion made his way towards Serenity's chambers. The door was closed.  
He knocked lightly on the door. There was no response.  
"Princess?"  
  
Silence.  
  
With a frown, Endymion pulled the latch. The door opened with a click.  
There was silence in the room. Not even the sound of rustling clothes.  
  
"Princess Serenity? Are you alright?" called Endymion.  
  
As he walked further into the chambers, he saw the large bed. There was  
a small form huddled in the middle of the bed, unmoving and giving no  
acknowledgement of his presence in the room.  
  
Endymion moved towards the bed. The pale white form did not move.  
He stopped by the bedside. What he saw tore at his self control.  
  
Serenity lay on the bed, not moving, not seeing...her eyes were blank  
as tears ran down her face unchecked.  
  
Endymion knelt down. "Gods above...what have you done to yourself?" asked  
Endymion, his fingers reaching to brush her tears away.  
  
Serenity flinched. Her whole body stiffened.  
  
Endymion's hand stopped. He hated her reaction. His insides felt like   
they were constricting. Why? Why did she have to have that forlorn   
expression? It wasn't his fault he did not reciprocate her affections!!   
Wasn't it?  
  
"Princess,"  
  
"Please, leave me alone." she whispered softly.  
  
"What have you done to yourself? Are you ill?" asked Endymion.  
  
"I'm not ill. I just haven't been able to stop crying. I've tried. But   
these silly tears just keep coming." sniffled Serenity.  
  
Before Endymion could reply to her words, the Queen and Iolite burst into  
the room.  
  
"Serenity??" called Bruche.  
  
Iolite bent by the bedside. "Your Highness.."  
  
Bruche observed the tears flowing from he sister's eyes. It was   
heartbreaking to watch her sister, once so full of life and spirit reduced  
to this empty and broken shell. It hurt, also knowing she had played a   
major role in her sister's suffering.  
  
"Please, I just want to be alone.." pleaded Serenity closing her   
streaming eyes.  
  
"But,-"  
  
"Please."  
  
Bruche bit her lip. There really was nothing she could do.  
  
"Endymion, watch over the Princess."   
  
"Of course, Your Majesty."  
  
"No.." came Serenity's weak protest.  
  
"Just until you sleep, Serenity." said Bruche softly, touching her   
sister's long silver hair that was spread out across the bed in a silver  
glittering mass.  
  
"Alright.." consented Serenity. She was just too weak to go on fighting  
any longer. She was so tired.  
  
Endymion pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down. He watched as   
Serenity closed her eyes, though tears still fell from her eyes like   
glittering diamonds.  
  
Bruch and Iolite exited the chamber.  
  
Bruche made it only as far as a few metres.  
  
"Your Majesty! Are you alright??" asked Iolite rushing to steady the  
Queen who rested against a wall.  
  
"I'm fine...do not worry."  
  
Iolite bore silent witness to her Queen's anguish.  
  
"Why does Your Majesty need to be so stubborn?" asked Iolite. "Why not  
just admit you are wrong and allow Serenity to choose her own future   
instead of the one planned by the late King and Queen?"  
  
"I cannot! I would be disobeying my parents's wishes. I would not be   
honouring the contract of bethrotal with the Prince Dimado's country. A  
war could errupt from this. And the Silver Kingdom would lose this alliance  
as well." choked Bruche.  
  
"We do not need the alliance, my Queen."  
  
"And a war between our countries? The people of both countries would  
suffer. This kingdom would suffer."  
  
"The army can handle a war. You also have us. Prince Dimando's kingdom  
does not have a Royal Guard squad like us. His family is the ONLY bloodline  
that displays powers, unlike our Silverian bloodline families." pointed   
out Iolite.  
  
"I cannot admit I'm wrong!!" exclaimed Bruche. "I cannot!!"  
  
"Cannot, or won't? Your Majesty has too much of the late Majesties pride.  
That is why the rebellion was formed in the first place. Because they were  
tyrants and arrogant, pride-filled sovereigns."  
  
"That's ENOUGH Iolite!" snapped Bruche, her sky blue eyes blazing into  
the colour of blue flame.  
  
"I apologize, Your Majesty...but, she is hurting. I fear she will fade   
away soon. She hardly eats or sleeps. She cries each night. She does not   
have the strength to continue on this way. Princess Serenity will fall ill  
if this keeps up and may fall victim to the fever."  
  
Bruche squeezed her eyes shut. She knew it too...  
  
"I know you love Princess Serenity with all your heart. Can you not find  
it in your heart to admit you have failed the Princess?" asked Iolite.  
  
"You do realize I could throw you in the dungeons and pass execution   
sentence on you, don't you?" asked Bruche.  
  
"Yes. I know. But I want Princess Serenity to be happy. I wish her to  
be as she once was."  
  
Bruche sighed and leaned her head back on the wall.  
  
"I made a bad decision in forcing Serenity to fulfill the betrothal   
contract set by our parents, didn't I?" asked Bruche as she turned to look  
at Iolite.  
  
Iolite nodded.  
  
"Heaven above give me strength.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion watched as Serenity fell asleep. Her eyes were closed, her  
breathing regulating to a constant in and out. Her face was pale with tear  
stains. She looked so peaceful when asleep. But he knew the painful and  
soulful emotion behind the closed eyelids. They were always directed at  
him. Always him.  
He sighed and brushed silver hair from the sleeping woman's face tenderly.  
  
  
Beryl sat in her darkened room, her amber eyes blazing like a cat's.  
  
The Diamond was more trouble than she expected. He was a irritant in her  
plans and had to be eliminated. She would not lose Endymion...  
She had noticed Endymion's confused looks. She knew things were bothering  
him. Sooner or later, he would piece together his life that had been   
forgotten. He would remember. Beryl had also noted the look Endymion had,  
when the Princess was mentioned. She didn't like it. He was hers!  
  
And no one would take him away and survive...  
  
"You have taught me much, Dimando. But you have made an error in thinking  
me your pawn. You underestimated me because I am a woman. And now...you   
will pay the price." smiled Beryl evilly.  
Her insane laughter echoed in the room as a black choking aura filled it.  
Beryl's body glowed an eerie purple that tainted everything it came into  
contact with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night and everything was silent. Endymion sat by his balcony doors,  
contemplating.  
Everything had spun out of control. Nothing made sense and at the same  
moment...everything was as clear and bright as day. Tomorrow was the  
wedding. It was so close yet so far.   
Since the day he had volunteered to be the Princess's bodyguard, he'd had  
dreams. Dreams of joy, dreams of tears and dreams on unrelenting pain.  
  
He'd dreamed of her...the Princess Serenity. He had dreamt of shared hugs,  
stolen kisses and promises of eternity. He'd dreamt of farewells, a kiss of  
goodbye and sad blue eyes spilling crystalline tears.  
  
Then, the nightmares had invaded. Shouts of anger and explosions of fury.  
And finally....the screams of pain. His screams.  
  
He'd always awoken after that. Awoken with a dull throbbing in his head.  
  
Slender arms curled round his neck and warm breath brushed his ear.  
  
"Beryl.."  
"My darling, what are you doing still up?" asked Beryl in a silky voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"But tomorrow is the Princess's wedding. You cannot show up with black  
eyes now, can you?" she purred in his ear. "Come to bed."  
  
"In a bit,....love." sighed Endymion. "I want to be alone, please."  
  
Beryl's eyes flashed and then, it was gone. She merely smiled and pressed  
a kiss to his mouth and patted his cheek.  
"Alright...I shall waken you tomorrow."  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Beryl shut Endymion's door and glared at it. She was losing him! It was  
not boding well for her. Endymion's deep love for the Princess was   
beginning to resurface in him. If she could not have him, nobody else could  
either.  
  
Bruche lay awake in her chambers, staring up at the ceiling. Iolite had  
come again demanding to know why she had not put a stop to the wedding.  
  
Beryl was not the only one noticing the subtle changes happening to   
Endymion. His true self was fighting it's way back from the poison and the  
enchantment. Endymion truly held a deep love for her sister.  
Tomorrow...  
  
"Tomorrow," vowed Bruche. If Endymion did not stop the wedding, she would.  
  
Serenity stood by her window and stared out at the moon. Her eyes were  
dry and she felt empty inside. She had cried until she had had no more   
tears left to cry.  
Tomorrow was the starting of a new life as well as the beginning of her  
death...  
  
"Endymion.."  
  
Dimando smiled, exhausted from his mistress's vigor. Tomorrow, the   
Princess would be his and there would be no irritating bodyguards to   
protect her or would she have the right to resist his advances. She was to  
be his chattel. Yes, tomorrow was going to be the day. And with that last  
thought, slept.  
  
And on this night, Fate made a decision and played her hand....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning came faster than anyone would have thought.  
  
Serenity awoke with an empty feeling in her chest. She was dead. She had  
died the moment when Endymion had said he loved another...  
She was weak, and she knew it. She should have been strong. Should have  
perhaps, moved on with her life. But she had not. She could not. So, she  
was dead.  
  
Endymion had fallen asleep in his chair at some point in the night. The  
dreams had come, but they were different.  
  
~Endymion's Dream~  
  
"It is time, Endymion."  
"Who?"  
"It is time." repeated the voice.  
"Time? Time for what?" asked Endymion confused.  
"Time to remember."  
  
~*~  
  
Beryl pounded on Endymion's door. The man was still asleep! She had been  
pounding on his door almost the whole morning!   
  
"Endymion!! It is almost time for the ceremony! They're not waiting for  
one missing Royal Guard and lady, you know!" screeched Beryl.  
  
She wanted to go to this wedding. To see Serenity say her vows and go   
through the ceremony that would forever put her out of Endymion's reaches  
if he ever awoke from the enchantment and slipped from her fingers.  
  
She was about to scream at the door again and blast it to bits when   
suddenly, the heavy door crashed open. It was Endymion dressed in what he  
had worn last night. A white shirt and black pants and boots.  
  
His eyes were ablaze and they were BLUE!! A gold aura was surrounding him  
and the air fairly vibrated with his anger. Beryl knew she had lost him.  
Again...  
  
His eyes locked on her. His wrath on her...  
  
"You damn traitorous bitch..." he hissed. "I'll deal with you, after I  
stop the damn wedding." he growled his threat.  
  
Shoving Beryl out of his way, he broke into a sprint, his body still   
glowing the gold aura.  
  
As Endymion ran down the corridor, a silent tear fell from his eyes as he  
recalled with shame and anguish the pain and sadness he had put the one he  
loved with all his soul through.  
"Please let it not be too late..." prayed Endymion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was dressed in a beaded gown. (The one in the manga when she was  
captured by Diamond/Dimando.) Pearls hung from her ears. The ruffled off  
the shoulder bead straps and sleeves lent the gown an air of elegance.  
  
In her hands, she held a bouquet of white lilies. As she walked slowly   
down the aisle, her heart grew heavier and heavier. She saw Prince Dimando  
in front, he wore his usual white suit and white cape with purple lining.  
No emotion played across her face, but a sense of dread had welled up  
inside her. What she really wanted to do, was run away from the aisle. Live  
her life in solitude, never again thinking of the outside world...  
She was such a coward.  
  
Bruche looked toward the door...Endymion and Beryl had not appeared. A  
sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach made her queasy. It did not look  
as if Endymion would ever stop the wedding. Besides, even if he wanted to,  
she doubted if her would as he was supposed to be a loyal Guard.  
She watched as Serenity took her place beside Dimando.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Beryl's lips thinned. It looked as if it was up  
to her....  
  
Dimando's lips curled in triumph. The ceremony was almost over. And soon,  
the Princess would be his.  
  
"If anyone objects to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
droned the priest.  
  
"I object.."  
  
Gasps and whispers rose in the air at the individual objecting.  
  
Dimando turned to face the one who was snatching his triumph. His face  
was curled into a snarl.  
Serenity faced her sister in surprise.  
  
"This marriage was arranged since our parents." snarled Dimando. "You   
sanctioned it."  
  
"Not anymore. Serenity deserves better. She deserves her own choice."  
snapped Bruche.   
Bruch turned to face her sister. "I'm sorry, little sister. I caused you  
pain. I should never have forced you into this decision."  
  
Tears filled Serenity's eyes. Her sister's actions raised poignant   
emotions that pierced her heart with love and joy.  
  
The rebel prisoners that had been brought up to watch the wedding sighed.  
  
Minako felt tear in her golden eyes at Bruche's words. Ami merely smiled  
a watery smile.  
  
"Bruche.."  
  
Serenity tried to go to her sister, but Dimando reached out and locked her  
to him.  
  
Serenity cried out in pain and alarm, as his arm locked tightly like a  
steel band around her.  
  
The Royal Guard attending stood up and came behind their queen with  
menacing glares.  
"The Queen has spoken." hissed Rei. "Release Princess Serenity."  
  
"The Princess is mine." said Dimando.  
  
Serenity turned her silver head to glare at Dimando. "By the goddess, I  
do not belong to YOU!!" snapped Serenity, her temper coming to life. Her  
silver aura flared, lashing out at Dimando. But his purplish black aura  
came to his protection and she was still locked to him.  
  
"I knew your fiery spirit was still in there somewhere.." smiled Dimando,  
his purple eyes lit with desire and lust.  
  
"Release me!" cried Serenity pushing at him, and trying to kick him.  
  
Bruche hissed at Dimando. "You always were a disrespectful male chauvinist  
pig!" Her silvery blue aura surrounded her.  
The Royal Guard behind her, followed suit. Their own powers flashed to  
life. The air vibrated with hostile tension.  
  
"Anything you attack me with will surely hit your sister as well. Are  
you all confident enough to be able to strike me without injuring your  
precious Princess?  
  
"I'd rather die than have you holding me as a threat over my family."   
said Serenity emotionlessly.  
"Ah, but I'm not about to let you die, Serenity..."  
"You have no right to call me by my given name!" snapped Serenity.  
  
Suddenly, a gold aura lashed out from behind Bruche and the Royal Guards.  
  
Dimando saw it and quickly threw up a barrier with his powers to stop the  
energy from striking his head.  
The gold aura crashed at the barrier, destroying it.  
  
All eyes turned to find the owner of the gold aura.  
  
Mina's eyes widened. "Endymion!"  
  
Serenity saw his towering figure at the doorway. He seemed too large that  
he filled the doorway. Tears pierced her eyes...  
  
Then, she heard his voice.  
  
"Release her, Dimando...so I can break your neck." he growled.  
  
Serenity took a better look at him...the man she loved with all her heart.  
Endymion was glowing a gold aura, it was menacing and furious. His eyes  
burned with an unholy fire and they were BLUE!!  
Always since the day he had betrayed the rebellion, she had looked at him  
and saw black eyes tinged with a slight blue.  
  
He was back... her Endymion had returned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity gave a cry of joy that was instantly silenced by Dimando whose  
purple eyes scowled at Endymion.  
  
Endymion's aura seemed to leap even higher. Like a burning flame. His  
insides felt like a snarling beast, wanting to attack the white haired man.  
But he could not. The woman the monster held was his life...his breath.  
His very soul and all that was important in his world. She WAS his world.  
  
He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at him with such love.  
His insides twisted like writhing snakes at his betrayal and his idiocy to  
fall into Beryl's trap.  
  
~FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING~  
  
"It is time, Endymion."  
"Who?"  
"It is time." repeated the voice.  
"Time? Time for what?" asked Endymion confused.  
"Time to remember."  
  
Brilliant white light filled everything, blinding him. As the light faded,  
he looked around. He saw a dark haired blue-eyed boy running around with  
his playmates. The thought jolted him. It was him as a child...  
  
Another scene flashed by. He was battling with the other Royal Guards.  
They were going to kill them had the silver haired woman in tears not cried   
out and lashed out at the Guards in anger. *Princess...*  
  
"Not just a Princess, Endymion. Remember." came the voice again.  
  
Another scene stopped before his eyes. He was holding the Princess in a  
tender embrace. In an embrace of a lover...  
  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Serenity. I love you."  
  
Pain sliced through his head. Endymion clutched at it in pain. His head  
was throbbing and the memories seemed to be embedding themselves into his  
brain like tiny shards of glass. The effort of holding onto these memories  
was the pain digging into his mind.  
He shouted his anguish and burned with fury at the memory he saw in front  
of his eyes.  
  
Seiya was holding Serenity tenderly and leaning down to kiss her lips.  
  
He remembered that day. He had pounced on his cousin and had intended to  
kill him. Had wanted to hack his cousin's head off. But Serenity had   
stopped him...  
  
The black in his eyes faded, returning to their natural piercing blue.  
  
The slicing pain increased and suddenly, everything shattered...  
  
Endymion jackknifed from his slouched position in the chair. Sweat   
beading on his brow. He felt groggy and uncertain of the past events.  
  
After a few minutes, eveything came to him in startling clarity. His   
words of loving Beryl...the tears in Serenity's eyes. The way she had laid  
on her bed, weeping nonstop. The way she had avoided him as much as   
possible. Her wedding to Dimando. The one he had promised she would never   
have to go through. Realization hit him swift and hard.  
Cursing, Endymion jumped out of the chair. He had to stop the wedding.  
  
When he had slammed opened the door, he'd seen Beryl and had been filled  
with a vile rage at her duplicity and underhandedness. She was low and it  
was disgusting to think he had kissed her under the poison she'd fed him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Endymion stared coldly at Dimando. Prince or no, he was a dead man. He  
could not allow this 'Prince' to walk free after hurting his beloved   
Serenity. He also knew he would have a hard time forgiving himself for his  
weakness in succumbing to the poison...  
  
"Release her, Dimando. You'll fight better with both hands, before you   
die like the miserable worm you are." snarled Endymion.  
  
"So this is your true nature...arrogant with no respect for your betters."  
snorted Dimando. He pressed his face close to Serenity's, inhaling the  
fragrance of her hair.  
"This is the man you would want over me?! A Prince?! You would choose   
some lowly man instead of one that is befitting your station?"  
  
Serenity's skin crawled with disgust.  
"He is befitting my station! You are no Prince! You're a mad mongrel that  
should be put to sleep! Endymion has earned his right to arrogance! Have  
you??! You're not even worthy of being the soil beneath his boots! He's  
a man! Something I can say with pride and he'll always be more than you'll  
ever be! He didn't rely of his father to become a man of pride and honour!"  
shouted Serenity trying to stomp on his foot.  
  
"You've got a mouth on you, Princess. A mouth that has to be curbed."  
sneered Dimando. He leaned down towards her face, his breath on her cheek.  
  
Serenity struggled in protest.  
  
Endymion snarled in rage. He moved with astonishing speed and before   
Dimando could react, Endymion had caught Dimando by the collar and was  
breaking Serenity free of his grip.  
There was an audible crack, the breaking of bones.  
  
Serenity stumbled backwards, her sister steadying her. "Endy!"  
  
Endymion did not respond, his attention solely on Dimando.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll kill you here and now for daring to hurt her... I'd probably be   
doing your kingdom a favour." hissed Endymion.  
  
Dimando gave a sneering laugh.  
  
Endymion's eyes burned with hatred and anger. His aura flaring   
dangerously. But before Endymion could release any sort of attack, a black  
chilling wind swept through the room.  
  
A blast of black energy sent Endymion back a few steps, releasing Dimando.  
  
As the wind died down, Dimando was gone.   
  
Endymion exploded into a number of colourful curses and obscene words.  
  
A tiny hand came to rest on his elbow, placating him. Endymion's anger  
died down as he glanced at the tiny hand. His gaze found crystal blue eyes  
shining with unshed tears.  
"Serenity.." whispered Endymion, a hand reaching up to caress her face.  
  
Serenity burst into tears and hugged Endymion. "Endy!"  
Endymion merely smiled and held her as she buried her head in his chest   
and wept with joy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black wind swept through the throne room of the Black Diamond kingdom.  
  
Dimando opened his eyes and found himself staring at Beryl. Her powers   
had grown beyond his expectations.  
"You brought me back to my own kingdom..."  
  
A secret smile appeared on Beryl's lips. "My kingdom now.."  
"What?!"   
"Your father is dead. And now, you die as well." smiled Beryl   
complacently.  
  
Dimando stared at her in hatred. Purple energy gathering in his hands.  
  
In a purple flash, Dimando lay dead on the ground, killing himself with  
his own powers. "You taught me that, Dimando...you cannot blame me."  
Beryl frowned then. The silver haired princess would pay...dearly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Oh yes! I finally got around to finishing this chapter. *Sigh* :) This  
story is soon coming to a close people! Sorry for the delay. Email me lots  
please! I love email. :p  
27/4/02 


End file.
